The Story of a Misplaced guy
by Cimmang5
Summary: A poor soul was "misplaced" to DC universe. Using his wits and information from reading every DC universe related media, and godlike power. He must found a way back home to erase a dark "history". Even if it means dwells with Gotham criminal underground, freeloading at Wayne manor, steal from the Guardians on Oa, or visiting Darkseid and Trigon for poker. Rated T for terrible
1. Prologue, Kinda

**Author Note:** A terrible story I wrote whenever I got free time. Leave review or something if you like it

* * *

Cold

That's the last thing he remembered, Before the light takes him, and after that. Void. just void

 _'Did I died?'_

He cant remember the cause, is it a knife? bullet? unfortunate road accident? Whatever it is, it happened, it may happened too soon but nothing can changed it. He's now lost, alone in though, reminiscing his greatest regret.

 _'Damn, I should've finished Skyrim'_

Before that, before the cold, it was quite clear. Clairvoyantly clear, he had a- no, he have a family, his father told him that family lives on, in memory, in your heart. a bullshit Cliché quote, but now he appreciates everything that makes his current predicament much more peaceful. Nevertheless in those short life of his, it had been quite memorable.

 _'Wonder what they'll put in my epitaph?'_

He goes to college, had a girlfrie- no, ex-girlfriend. He had Friends, but none can be called best friends, he's the type who fits everywhere, and stay nowhere, a jack of all trades, master of none. He have no siblings, a lone son.

 _'Now that I really though about it, I had a sorry life'_

Void calls him, but the light keeps him company

He minds lost in though, wondering what they would do to his belongings, his family. Will they give all away? Would they sell it? He had a sizeable collection of miscellaneous items, proud himself quite a collector. He had several Jerseys, basketball and football alike, various teams, barely used. His fishing baits and car parts, those cost a lot. His comics and novel books, half of those he never finished. He had quite a column of boardgames and Video games, neatly placed in his untidy room. And a hundred more in his Computer . . .

his computer . . .

The light stirred, disturbed by its host though. His mind was awake at the though of his computer.

"MY BROWSING HISTORY!"

He finally snapped out of his trance, he see the darkness around and nothing else, nothing but an orb of light that kept him company near him, a concentrated bright white that keeps the blackness at bay, like a Starbuk in a black neighborhood.

He try too look around, trying to find a door, or a window, or anything to get him back, he need to do this, to erase the dark history of his life, or he never be at peace

"Ahhh fuck! anyone! is somebody here!" He yelled, his sounds seemingly echoes in the void. He tried making a swimming gesture, it gives an illusion that he actually moving somewhere. He is not. "Anyone!?"

 **'Stop resisting'**

He didn't knew where the voice came from, a shrilling echoes of mixed voices. But it felt like it came from his own head.

"Hello, can you hear me?" He tried to find a response, make sure he's not alone in the dark

 **'I can hear you frail one, now stop resisting so your passing will be quick and peaceful'**

There it is again, voice can only be described as, echoes, of various sound, men and woman speaks in unison. Somehow it felt like it crawling his mind.

"Who are you?"

 **'I'm death'**

"And I'm Captain Crunch, seriously who are you?"

 **'I told you already, I'm Death. Now cease your resistance, I'm currently waiting for your fate'**

"Fate? My fate? What does it mean?" The frail one speak, he stopped swimming after he realize it accomplished nothing.

 **'I'm waiting for a message from my master'**

"Your boss?"

 **'Yes, he's the one who decide where I would take you'**

"Actually I was wondering if you could take me ba-"

 **'They're Currently judging your life, each second, decisions, and what you had accomplished. Before deciding whether it's Hell or Heaven for You'**. The last word sound intimidating

"Wait, what!?" He started to panic, he life a good live, no drugs, clean criminal records, heck he bought winrar

But inside his room, the things he sees in his computer, the things he kept at his computer, the Joke he laughed at. The Memes he likes . . .

Hell, it has gotta be hell

But hell be damned, what he needed to do now is much more important, otherwise peace is an impossibility

"Please, I need to go back, I'm begging you good sir-"

 **'I am no man'** Said Death

"Oh, I- I'm sorry mam, but-"

 **'I am no woman'**

"OH C'MON, HERE TOO! I DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT IN MY LIFE I DON'T NEED IT IN DEATH!"

 **'SILENCE!'** The voice screamed, worse, it screams in his head.

' **you shall not question me mortal, I'm only doing my job, I've been in this business since the dawn of time, Dawn Of Time! Do you know how boring it is stuck in a job since the dawn of time!'** Death Complaining continues for half an hour, a miserable scenes

 **'You're not the first, to ask to return, to ask for salvation. Devil tricks! Speak of the devil, your fate has come'**. The poor souls contemplate, accepting whatever fate awaits him.

The ensuing silence kills him, whatever caught Death's tongue, he knew it wasn't good. He never been a religious figure, but the concept of hell weren't alien to him, and it scares him, of burning fire soo hot it melt your skins, of torture and screams of the damned.

But nothing more frightening than someone, maybe his mother, or any of his cousins, sitting in front his PC, innocently open his browser, then its history. 'I wanted to said **_kill me_** , but I'm already dead'

And then, Death spoke, revealing his fate, revealing gods judgement upon him

It's first word are. **'Oh shit'**

"What? Is something wrong"

' **No, nothing, nothing, just a minor technical fault'**. The sounds of a paper crushed and thrown away followed.

"Technical fault?"

 **'yeah, apparently I- I took . . . the wrong soul'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silence

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YOU WHAT?!"

 **'Look, I told you it has been a long shift, it might be because I'm too tired from last night poker with Gabrie-'**

"YOU FCKING WHAT!"

 **'Now, now. Everyone make fault sometimes, even death. That say... no wonder your death seems... outlandishly sudden'**

The word outlandish came through his head, he remember it know, the cause of death, the reason of the chilling cold.

It was the middle of august, it has been a hellish day at campus. He came straight home, not even stopping for lunch, and sprint straight to his room. He removed his clothes and jump straight into the bathroom, doesn't even bother heating it.

He was taking a bath, playing with his rubber duck, ducky. Then something heavy pressed against his chest, his back touch the bottom of the tub, his face followed. Paralyzed, he couldn't move, he felt the cold, then. With the last his strength he screamed for Mr. Ducky

* * *

Far Away

A good man, laid down

A grieving family, around him

And a grave

on it, the Epitaph said

"May his soul find peace, he was good man

Boring, but good

He doesn't deserve to die like this

A Death by Drowning

In his own Bathtub"

* * *

The last thing he remembered was the cold, not of knife, or bullets, not even a simple road accident.

it was the bath

"YOU TWAT, I KILL YOU!"

 **'Hey, hey easy, in my defense, both of your names were similar'**

"You get me back, Right Now!"

 **'No can do, you died, your body is 6 feet under now, maggot just started crawling out of your eye socket'** Death finally take form, a giant scythe, pair skeletal hands, everything else hidden inside the dark robe. It supposed to frighten him, but now he's just pissed. **'I could, however make it up to you'**

"Fuck You"

 **'Another life? with an Eternal life? unlimited power? maybe a sprinkle of one true love?'**

"Fuck you!"

 **'Know what, this not up to debate, you will appreciate it sooner or later'**. With a snap of his Ivory fingers, a black hole ripple behind, dragging the Poor soul to a new life, bringing only his wits, his unstable hormone, and his everlasting regret of a tainted history . . . browser history

 **'We will meet again unlucky one, in the near future. May you find comfort in your next life Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ughwemuhwem Osas'**

"SIMILAR! THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

* * *

He wake up at the side of the road, ragged clothes on his back, he was standing below a sign, a welcome sign to be exact.

His legs were frail, weak and thin. It felt like he spent eternity in the damn Limbo. He push himself up, ignoring the dirt in his face. He could barely keep himself standing, it felt like it has been ages since his last meal. Eyes wondering aimlessly, he had no Idea where he is. After a moment his nose finally working again. 'Damn I need a ba- no no noo, no more bath'

He look up to the sign, hopefully it would something that will lift his spirits

' **WELCOME TO GOTHAM** ' it said

He might as well go to hell


	2. Chapter 1: Surviving Gotham

Gotham City, taken from one of the many nicknames of New York. Located in New Jersey, span nearly more than 300 square miles, or around 800 kilometres square in non retard unit. How does he knew all of this? No not geography book, or trivia games, no that just impossible, why?

Because Gotham doesn't exist back where he came from

Gotham however exist in the books he read

Comic books, granted. But still . . .

Appeared first at Batman volume 4, sometimes in the 90s, home to the infamous Batman. The Detective, Founder of the Justice League, The Dark Knight, and most of all

A fictional character

So here he is, alone, nameless, in a fictional world of superheroes, without the super. It's been a week since the Limbo, with little to no improvement in sight. 'Wonder if this is an all batman world or the entire DC universe?'

His first days doesn't come easy. Like all model citizens, he first goes to the police, explaining his current predicament. He told him all about how he's not from around here, how he's from another Earth all-together, they tried to send him to Arkham. He tried to get a loan on the bank, thinking about a fresh start. But he got zero identification on him, not even a valid social security number. He tried to ask a stranger for some money, the kind looking receptionist lady from the previous bank. She though he tried to mug her, start panicking and spray him with pepper, he screams for hours. 'Can't blame her though, this is Gotham'.

"John, you wake?" came an old voice from the other side of the trash bin.

This is his life now, a homeless 20 year old young male, living in one of the alleys of the most crime infested city in the history of Fictional world, second to Detroit.

"Yeah, I'm awake" He answered, eyes still closed. They called him John, by they He means the rest of his newest friends, Gotham Hobos. He remembered the first time he entered the alley with nothing but his ragged clothes, five dollar bill he found earlier, a pepper spray from the bank lady, and an insatiable need to kick death in the $$,

 _'another **John Doe** , Lost in the alleys of Gotham'_ they said, followed by cranky laugher, and an invitation to join the bonfire. The name stick stick since then. "What is it Joe?"

"You heard that?". John prep his ears. For a moment, silence, then a commotion, loud one. A symphony of grunts, plea, screams and punches.

"Penguins men" Said his veteran colleague. His voice doesn't gave away a signs of panic or scared, more like 'it's just another Tuesday Night' for him. John, a newcomer, doesn't share his lack of nervousness. "What do they want?"

"What they always do, recruitin', every week they did". Joe nudge his cardboard bed and pillow, trying to find more comfort despite the brawl literally next block. "They don't play nice though, first they make you an offer, good one mind you! Then if you said no, they to coerce you in. It's probably for some quick job where you get to play the sacrificial pawn. No not me though, they came for new muscles, young blood"

"Like me."

"Yes, you". The brawling sounds stop, quiet follow for a moment, and then footsteps, closer. "Better ditch it kid, there's a good spot at the west side far from the penguin turf"

"Yeah, near two face turfs" John read it somewhere in a batman enclycopedia. Bottom line is, no one in Gotham is safe, even with the amount of Batman's group in the city. Might as well appreciate every minute of sleep. He need to returns to his dreams, he was about to kick the grim reapers in the $$

John had a quick 5 minutes shut eye before they kick him in the gut

"Wakey-wakey!"

* * *

Life have a funny way to tell you how much it hate you, one time he was sleeping in one of the alleys in shithole of a city called Gotham, his life were a cardboard bed, and a bedtime stories in a warmth of trash can Bonfire to repel the cold Night. Next thing he knew he was holding an AK-74 and a bowler hat, in a warehouse somewhere near the docks. Still in the shithole of a city called Gotham

'Why there's people still lives here' he murmured, his hands still adjusting to the weight of the gun. This is not the first time he handled the infamous rifle, he once visited a firearms festival back in his town, the AK-74 were the stars of the exhibition, make famous for their persistance apparent in Movies and Video games, and known for their simplicity and easy to use attribute in real life. There he learns how it works, how to use it, and how much it cost all in a span of five minutes. ''Murica, land of the free indeed'.

He was posted at the south west corner of the warehouse, along with a so called veteran grunts called Maurice, there's something about an old, buffed and bully looking, grumpy 42 year old dude, called Maurice tickles him. Two times in and out of Blackgate penitentiary, he loves to boast how he already worked for every major players in the city; Riddler, Two Face, hell even the Joker. That last one earned him a scar to his cheek.

"Soo this is how it goes kid, always" Whisper Maurice in teaching tone, and by teaching tone John means _listen carefully or I break your_ neck kinda tone. He's been awfully nice to John for a no reason. "It's a traditional trade out, ya see. Usually it goes to three outcomes. First, the ideal deal. They came in, the deal is made and everyone goes on their merry way. Two; They came in, deal goes south, bang bang bang, they died"

"Or we died." Said John with skepticism

"No no, Johny boy. You won't got far with that attitude, now shut it here comes the buyer." Maurice gave a hard pat (that felt like a slap) to John on the back, a little bit of comfort. As much as John would like something exciting happens in his previous life, he never expect it would take form in a gun trafficking deals.

'How do I get here again? Oh right, they _force_ me'

Not long after, the warehouse gate open, bringing in two white van, complete with fake plates (his obsessions with car gave him acquaintance with shady trader in his previous life). The suspicious looks of the car are too obvious. 'Plain white. Really? Might as well paint big black letter spelled Bad guy driving.'. The door close behind them, and yet the chill of Night still creep and found its way to John skin.

John get a clear view from the corner of the warehouse, Penguin recruit fifteen guards then lead by a guy simply known by his rank, Lieutenant. Them against whatever inside the suspicious looking Vans. In the middle was a table, a briefcase and Penguin's lieutenant; A well build old dude with Ripped Black Vest and combat pants, a blue Anchor tattoo on his left arm. He would be one hell of a scary guy if it weren't for the bowler hat

'Stupid uniform codes'. As the Van came to a halt, eight men stepped out, all geared highly tactical and equally expensive armament sets, followed by a thin blonde man in a gray business suits and a very punchable face. 'Guess that's the boss'

The Blondie businessman, still grinning like an idiot, about to haggle it out against a Big old dude in a bowler hat. 'Something tells me I would enjoy this.'

"Good Evening gentlemen". He shout. "My apologies for the sudden request. But I would like to skip the pleasantries and jump right to business at hand, my employer need the . . . _goods_ as quickly as possible, a sudden advance in the . . . agenda if you may"

Penguin Lieutenant answer with a smirk. John didn't need a telepathic power to know he's already pissed by this Blondie cockiness. 'He's probably thinking about dozens of ways to pulverize his face, I know I did'. Sadly the Confident bastard brought a group of Navy Seals with him, all seems highly trained professional, unlike John colleagues, a random band of thugs. "Of course, straight to business" He answered. "But First, the _money_ "

The businessman, Characterized by his excessive self-esteem and stuck up in the $$ attitude, respectfully denied the Lieutenant advance. "No no no, My good sir I'm afraid I can't let you do that". He walked right to the table, and in a demanding voice. "We want to see the Goods _first_ , _Then_ we talk about _money_ ". Penguin Lieutenant didn't take the veiled threats kindly, he place one of his hands behind, throwing signs with his fingers. John remembers he told the new recruits before. 'Thumb and Index Finger extended, lock'n load, prepare to shoot'

John check his gun and his spare magazines, he already done it before but no harm in making sure, he saw Maurice do the same. Sadly, he looked at the Navy Seals group Blondie brought with him, They do the same. 'My first gunfight, and it against professionals, why the fuck not'. Yet when everyone else expect bullets flying, the Lieutenant make a final advance for a peaceful deal.

"Look sir, I'm sure your was a busy man, but even you should know. You're dealin' with the **Penguin** , and the **Penguin** never betrayed a favourable deal, makes for bad reputation, and bad reputation means bad business". The Lieutenant speech caught his adversary tongue. John like the way the Lieutenant put his speech, his polite British flair combined with his intimidating brutish looks doesn't really match, like Gary Oldman in The Dark Knight Rises, only he's this time he's playing Bane. He was right though, if anything else, Penguin's a businessman first, followed closely by megalomaniac.

"Fine!" Blondie reluctantly agreed, with a snap of his fingers, two of the Delta Force behind him brought two briefcase. One was put on the table, Mr. Blondie opens the case, and show the Franklins to Penguins Lieutenant. "There, now the goods please."

After counting the money by himself, and convinced the rest were on the other briefcase, he brought up a case of is own, Only this time, it wasn't money. "First, Avira15 assault rifle, Switzerland experimental weapon, 11.5 inch, compensased with ion bonded bolt carrier, easily customizable, though mods come separately. hehe." His joke doesn't amuse anyone. John finally had a glance for the goods. 'Weapons, should have figured'

"Next we have the main event!" apparently the experimental assault rifle was a side dish. And the main dish was . . . 'a gauntlet?'. The Lieutenant pulled an black robust looking gauntlet, seemingly fit his hand like it was custom made. "Kevlar Bioweaved, titanium dipped, reinforced joints, and energy conductive Goliath Gauntlet, straight stolen from Waynetech department. Heavily modifiable but comes only in black. This sucker could stop a bullet anything below 308, non armor piercing of course. The one I got here was an alpha prototype, come with its own non-lethal shock gloves. This baby will make your deadly Assassin Legion ten times more dangerous than they already have."

'Assassin Legion? You mean Legions of Assassins!? We're dealing with Ra's Al Ghul boys?!' John mind are so deep in though they miss the sealing Handshake, it took a moment for him finally notice the Navy Seals didn't just armed to the teeth with firearms, they had Swords on their back. When the situation are less tende now that the feal is sealed. Maurice approach John, now seemingly more relaxed, visible clueless from the fact that the nearly would-be adversary was a World class Assassins. "Aww too bad that came out good, kinda expectin' another bust. Missed a good fire fight, bet you're lookin forward to that too as well"

"Yeah, too bad we survive. I almost certain we all be minced meat by now" John sarcasm answered by Maurice cynical laughter.

* * *

"Now where's the rest of the goods"

"In the a bay at the other side of the city five minutes tops, Can't be too careful. He he"

"Haha, funny. However, I must make haste, apparently my master has given me a new order."

"Relax mister. This is Gotham, no ones brave enough to mess with the criminals, no one except those bat freaks"

"And you sure those. _Bat Freaks_ won't show up. I have heard quite a rumours about him, how he's invincible"

"Look sir, with all due respects, this isn't my first Rodeo, Batman had been hunting Penguin's gun trafficking business for years, and guess what? He's still the number one illegal gun providers in the East Coast! We had experience with the Bats. We had reassurance"

 **"Does the five snipers outside the warehouse was the reassurance?"**

"You bet your ass it di- what? who- who said that?"

Lieutenant screams can be heard throughout the harbor, he flew right up, straight to the dark ceiling, Swallowed by the darkness. Vanished along with the light that follows

* * *

Once again, John found himself in the dark

Only this time, he wasn't floating. He have his feets now, along with an Assault Rifle, and a bowler hat. Actually he thrown away the bowler hat awhile ago. The darkness doesn't scare him, it wasn't before, it won't start now. 'Relax alright, it just the light, they'll restart the power soon, relax.', John thought to calm himself, it's not working. His eyes prowl the darkness, back to back with his current bff's, Maurice.

"John, remembered when I said there's only three outcomes to a deal?"

John held his gun tightly, making it less as a reassurance of a gun and more as consolation of a hugging pillow. "Yeah, you only said two, what's the third"

"Isn't it obvious? The third one is-" The light came back on, too quick for eye to adjust. All but the Navy Seals cover their eyes. "Bats fuck us all"

It all happens too fast, the Bat- no, Bats came down, some through the window. The bad guys are the one with guns, but bullets are useless when it didn't hit, the sounds now a sick mix of flashbang, random gunfire, screams and broken bones. John goes straight to a cover, running from the carnage that is the current circumstances all around him. He should've been scared, any one of those screams could've been him. He's a bad guy, he should have been filled with dreads, fear of jail and medical insurance. But it doesn't, all those negative dread goes away when he peek from his cover. The first thing his eyes sees were not the broken bones of his colleagues or the chaos cause by Batman, all of those happens of course but just not in John eyes.

No, he sees superheroes, real frickin SUPERHERO!

He sees Batman! 'The real Muthapackin Batman!'. Kickin Ass all around. A comic book character! **THE** COMIC BOOK CHARACTER, right in front of him, and he's not alone

'Oh good, he's real, they're real too!'. Not that he doubt it, he got himself in Gotham, and somehow stuck working for the Penguin without even seeing the dwarf dolphin. But seeing the one of the main character for the first time makes him . . . speechless.

He sees four more figure fighting alongside Batman, all had their own share of area in the Warehouse to clear, by now eight men down. John was not a die-hard Batman comics fans, hell, he's not a DC guy himself. But Batman are so freaking phenomenal in his world, John at least knew all of his sidekick.

First, Dick Grayson. Nightwing, 'THE GODDAMN NIGHTWING!'. John nerd brain's screamed. First of the Robin, founder of the titans (John loves the show too), and Batman greatest protégé. Now his own independent hero and more active in Bludhaven, but the first son never stray far from his father. A criminally handsome man with a background in Circus, his athletic abilities were notorious in comic book superhero, fans even compare him to Spiderman.

Second, Tim Drake, the third robin. Current alias is Red Robin. He came from... somewhere. John didn't knew much of the kid, he do know he's the smartest of the bunch. He's quite young, maybe a bit more younger than John. His weapon of choice. A staff, 'What a bland weapon.'. He though.

Next he sees the spoiler, at first glance John thought he had seen the infamous Batgirl, but the purple hooded costume, along with a glimpse of her a strand blonde hair, gave her out. 'Spoiler, Real name Sophie Brown, or is it Sophia? Doesn't really care. Daughter of another Batman Roster Villain named Cluemaster, a local highschool student and Red Robin girlfriend, that's about it'

And last of bats crew are another girl, Black bat. 'Cassandra Cain, code name; Black Bat. Daughter of Lady Shiva and David Cain, trained since she was just a child by her father, terrible childhood. Last addition to batman's family. The most dangerous of the bunch'. He apparently he expect to see the rest of Batman's Robin, but since John play the bad guy here, he doesn't really fond of the idea meeting those two.

And then there was John, a penguin goon. His first superhero experience and he's at the wrong side of it. The realization came late, by now only half of the baddies (John included) remains, only Himself, Maurice, and five of the Navy Seals, two of those wield only the sword.

"John! Get the prototype!" Shout Maurice, right before Black bat get the jump on him. There's something about a teenage asian girls beating a big bad thug seems hilarious.

John, still hiding behind a cover, hugging his gun like it's his long lost lover. 'Fuck it'. Braving himself, he stood out of cover, Nightwing greeted him.

"Looking for something?". Said the forner Robin, a smug on his faces. Now that he sees him up close, why every girl in DC universe want a piece of him. John already hate him because of that.

"Yeah, my common sense". John didn't knew if it was the reflex or his stupid brain, but he pulled the trigger didn't even bother to aim in a point blank. 'Did I just try and shot a hero?!'

Nightwing however easily dodge the bullets, avoiding the barrel alltogether. He followed up by launching a high sweep kick, John thirty minutes free tae kwon do training paid off when he dodge to the back, but the kick threw his AK six feet away.

"Look pal, it's obvious that you're a new guy, why don't you gave up and we'll make sure you only get two years"

"No thanks, I preferred back to being homeless". Nightwing lunge at him, pulling John's left arm. Just before the hideous looking robin got him into a submission move, John got a few trick on his sleeve. He pulled the pepper spray when Nightwing caught his left hand, and spray it right into Batman first son in the eye. 'Thank you useless bank lady'

"PEPPER SPRAY, REALLY?!"

 **"** Hey, I'mma bad guy pal, sorry"

As Nightwing screams in agony. (Like John did before in the alley near the bank). John lunge forward into the Briefcase, try his best to ignore everyone else. By now, most of the League Assassins are down. Two briefcase are on the table; one contains the prototype gauntlet, and one had the money. 'If I come back with the Gauntlet, Penguin would shot me in the head and feed me to his sharks for failure, If bring the money back, he still shot me in the head and feed me to his sharks for loosing the goods, Fuck me'. John take the third options, Two briefcases would slow him down, so he grab the gauntlet, wear the damn thing and run away with one of the money case.

By the time he reach the back door, the last of the assassin are unconscious.

'Running through the streets are suicide, the sewers sounds good, but I have no idea where it would lead, probably to Kller Croc mouth!'. He just saw batman, a 9ft humanoid crocodile doesn't seems to fictional to John anymore. He decide make a ran for the pier, a seemingly desperate moves.

Knowing the bats are on his tails, John perils came to climax when he reach the end of the pier; no boats in sight, not even a dinghy. 'I'm dead'.

"Stand. Down!" Shout a young girl from behind, he turn and find Blackbat; the shortest yet the most dangerous of Batman group. "Nowhere to go. Gave. Up!". She almost seems scary, but then again the flashback of her beating Maurice to a pulp gave John cold feet. "Now!"

He knew Cassandra had trouble speaking, but hearing it for real, it seems kind of funny. "Look Kid, I'm not the bad guy here"

"Drop. the case!" She step forward, somewhat menacing.

"I'm innocent alright! but if you get me to prison, I'll turn bad for good!" She didn't even seems to notice her plea. 'Ah fuck it, plan B'.

At the last moment, right after she lunged at him. John shout out lies. "Your mother, Shiva sent me!"

It caught her off guard, she might wear a mask but John could almost see the surprise in her eyes. He just take advantages of a young girl hearts for family love. 'I just lied to a little girl, I really am bad guy now'.

The minor distraction work, she caught the little girl by the neck. "Sorry kid". He activate the shock mechanism on the gauntlet, she screams loud enough it shatter John conscience. 'I just shock therapy a young girl, I'm a terrible person. But she's a trained deadly assassin before going with batman' He justify himself

He throw her back, caught by her friend, Spoiler. "You monsters!" She shouted. Behind her are the rest of the bat

Batman is glaring at him. 'I'm soo dead, *gulp*'

"Give up and You might get away with some of your bones intact". Said the member of the Justice League. Parts of John knew he throw threat just to intimidate him, plenty of batman video games told him that, but the other part of John KNEW it was not an idle threat, video games told him that too.

"I'm not afraid of death. In fact that Bonny bastard should be afraid of me!" Batman didn't have time for meaningless bicker. He ran towards him, but stopped when he heard a click sound followed by a rocket propeller coming from the bay. John smirked. 'about time!'

The Lieutenant said it earlier, the rest of the goods came with speedboat. The said speedboat just fire an rpg, broken the pier in two and separate him and the Bat. He could almost hear the Batman growls.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me pall". 'not a bad villain quote, right?'

The speedboats pick him up, and drove him far away from the harbor, leaving the destroyed pier behind.

'My first crime, followed by a meeting batman, Not a bad day if I may say so myself'

* * *

It was the first time he meet the Penguin face to face, the grotesque bird lover immediately congratulate him, parade him to his goons. They cheer when he shout his name, then The **Penguin** himself promote him into his new Lieutenant, a wild party commence in Penguins lair that night.

The following day, the Bat and GCPD bust in, following the tracker Nightwing placed on John the night before. They captured the **Penguin** , and most if his hangover crew. Batman look for the tracker and found it under the Penguin's desk, along with a piece of paper

'Please piss off'

-John Doe

Cobblepot was arrested in his secret hideout, along with the documents, weapon stockpile, and ledgers that makes for an impossible objective for his lawyer. Of course, he goes straight to Blackgate, but like every other crime crime in Gotham, his business won't pause.

John, the new hero in Penguin's crew, naturally got chosen by the scattered group to lead, against his better judgement, he accept. Of course **The Penguin** still the master behind the bars, but John became the leader in the field.

* * *

John Doe moved up on the world, just not in the right way


	3. Chapter 2: Criminal Life, Not Even Once

**Author Note:** I actually try with this one, not bad I guess.

* * *

"Found anything new Jim?"

"Nothing but what you already knew Batman, the guy doesn't have anything on him. No name, no address, not even his fingertips and DNA on the database, whoever this _John Doe_ is, he never attend any school and don't have valid citizenship"

"How about the interrogation?"

"Same story, all checked out. Those who ever met and talked to him said the same thing, This guy called Maurice put it the best; He was a nobody, fresh recruit taken from some random alley in Gotham, a homeless."

"A nobody doesn't just take control Penguin's whole operation in a week, Jim" (or knew Cassandra parents)

"Well whoever he is, he's a lucky nobody. The night after we catch Cobblepot, we captured every known high-ranking penguin officer inside and outside of Gotham. Biggest bust we had in months, everyone but his booker, treasurer, the rest of his weapon cache, and this _John Doe_. They said he got promoted after that stunt you pulled at the harbor."

"And he's the last of the Penguin officer still free, power succession got him on the top all in less than a week."

"Doubt it was that simple, and he just joined a week ago. Like I said, one lucky nobody."

"We have to find him Jim, Gotham doesn't need another villain with no origin."

"Well wherever he is, I hope he know we're coming. We need to gave him a Gotham welcome"

* * *

"What do you mean the series doesn't even exist!". Yell John, slamming the two thousand dollars rubberwood solid birch, pine veneers table with his fist. 'damn that hurts'

"Li- like I said boss, no one ever heard of this thing. We'd ask every vendors in the East Coast; black market, international distributors, every networks link in the underworld. We even contacted the **Calculator**. We can't find any games called _Monster Hunter: World_.". The mere henchmen cower behind the table, nearly melt himself into the the 16th century Safavid Persian rug. Behind him are two more of Penguins thug, none even dare lift his heads up.

"Useless the lot of you!". The twenty year old signals them to get out of his- Penguins office. 'Who said being a crime boss is easy?'

When the goons closed the door behind him, John take a premium cuban cigar on his table, and light it up with his gold coated match. He suck up too much and nearly died coughing. 'I just remembered I didn't smoke'

He look around Penguins office, well his office now. A lofty semi-luxurious room hidden within the captains quarter of the Final Offer, an ancient decommissioned Cargo ships that has been Penguins personal headquarters, this along with the now Vacant Iceberg Lounge and Penguin's sewage lair, the one batman and GCPD task forces raid last week. 'The only one reason I made it out from the Harbour, was because he let me. Good thing I read enough of his detective comics to know about the tracking device.'.

He tried to relax himself, leaning down on his semi-aniline executive leather chair that's too tall for comfort. 'How short is he again? Cause this chair was designed for a child!'. He nonchalantly placed his feet on the table, wearing a Penguins themed slippers. Of all the luxury things Penguins left him, Shoes are the only thing he can't really used. 'Even his shoes are designed for a child'

Nevertheless, John Doe do enjoyed the improvements in his life. Penguin's office, the transformed sailor quarters into a lavish office room that is the very picture of extravagant, and greed, definitely an improvements from the alley. Fully furnished with ornaments and miscellaneous luxury items worth Twelve times Gotham's GDP per capita. He sees relics that belongs in museum, worth more than a million USD, Paintings, fresh of the auction, and various ornaments and trophy from penguin adversary's throughout his career in Gotham. And some umbrellas

'He might be crazy, but the little guy sure know how to life a live'. John still can't believe he pulled it off. The moment he left behind the note and the tracker, he knew Penguin and his crews were toast. Nevertheless, when John left, the entire criminal's in that lair never noticed him leave, just like how John'd never noticed how nearly every member of Penguin's crew; including his officers and Lieutenants were there. All in all John had though that would be last of his criminal career, preferring to play hobos rather than meeting **Batman** as bad guy for the second time. When he hides in the alley again, thought his crime adventure is over, Penguin scattered thugs were searching for him.

He thought they found out what he did, that they'll take revenge for his boss, his minds dreaded at the thought what they would do to traitors when. 'They'll feed me to the sharks'

Turns out when they found him, except the sharks, they gave him the seat of command. Apparently he's the last lieutenant not behind bars, and the rules **Obliges** him to take up the command until Penguin got himself out of jail. 'I must say, they're quite a loyal bunch, they're stupid, but loyal. Penguins must've earned their respect'.

The following days were surprisingly easy, Penguin's treasurer and booker flocked to him when they heard of a substitute in leadership. Apparently Penguin's already had _procedures_ for such specific contingency, and there's only one objective in the master-plan, 'Keep the business running 'till I get out'.

And so John did, the first thing in the list was too regroup all the scattered crew. As John mentioned earlier, the crews respect for Cobblepot has been Penguin's greatest advantage few other criminals could have. He checked every living persons in Penguin's payroll, other than the treasurer and the Booker, some individuals distinguished themselves.

 **Lark** , a gorgeous but not much for words brunette personal bodyguards of Penguin, also acted as his chauffeur. A highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant compliment her role as Penguin's last line of defense. She was away on a personal assignment for the Penguin when the GCPD special task force swarms the lair.

The **Electrocutioner** , 'He's a guy with defibrillator strapped on his gloves, that's it'

Linda Friitawa, later known as **Fright**. A genticist who had her medical license stripped off for conducting an unauthorized human experiment. She suffers Albinism, a congenital disorder that makes her _allergic_ to sunlight, which she repressed with **Scarecrow** modified toxin, as well as gave her power and superhuman capabilities in the process. After that she left but later returned and became Penguin number one informant in Gotham. She's gone undercover during the Raid, thus not present.

Next was Imperceptible man, basically an unimpressive invisible man. He was present during the Raid but managed to slip away since, well he's invisible.

And Finally, Ethan Cobblepot aka **Blacksun**. 'That's right, Penguin got himself a **son**. Worse, someone slept with Penguin'. Ex-ceo of the now bankrupt VicForm Technology which operated in Burnside. He's doesn't share his father physical similarity of a real Penguin, being handsome and tall, he do share his father ingenuity however. Though the young genius fried himself badly after **Batgirl** foiled his plan to use mind controlled teenagers to overthrow his father, in a frail attempt to gained him recognition as his son. Penguin however accept and took the boy under his wings after. Now serve as Penguin personal tech-person and hacker all from his sickbed, personally guarded by Lark.

Once he got the group set up, his next objective was to establish himself as the new leader in Penguin's absence, well the original plan was to find someone else. John had enough of his supposedly brief criminal career. So he got them all in the same room and told them to choose a leader in Penguin's absence, and when it failed (naturally, the discussion turned into a bar brawl), he proposed to do thing 'Democratically'.

Much to his surprise, John got the most vote.

* * *

'I'll vote for John, after the stunt he pulled at the harbor, I thought no one else better to lead'

'I heard he beat the crap out of **Nightwing** 's pretty $$, said he use a secret kung fu technique to _blind_ him'

'Dude, I was the one bail him out of safety, you know what he was doing when we found him? Holding **Blackbat** in the neck! Ya heard that right, the little whore who kicked Croc in his leatherbag ass and pissed on **Deathstroke** when boss hired him to kill her. And Johny here got her on his mercy.'

'Really, that's what gets you? did you even saw happened afterwards? He came face to face with The Bat himself! and doesn't even pissed his own pants! Told you, the guys a legend.'

'So? All hands rise in favor of John being the new boss?'

. . .

'Miss Lark, any objection?'

'...no'

* * *

And so they king him the new boss of the Penguin's crew

Forcefully, he did his duty as the new "boss". And the next objective was to find and account every remaining resources they had. Good thing the booker didn't get himself arrested, otherwise GCPD will truly shut Penguin crew for good.

In the aftermath when Gotham Police capture the Penguin at his lair, they sweep the bird-crap smell's area, finding several intel that indicate every Penguin operation; From racketing, International weapon trade, to something far-fetched as involvement in human trafficking. It includes cache location, Ledgers, Partners, and multiple legally owned business that front Penguin's criminal corporation.

GCPD however found half of it to be completely false, mostly were dummy; barely used storage and fake locations. Penguin apparently keep most of his resources moving, accounted only by him and his booker and trasurer, whose whereabouts were a tightly kept secret. The only valid information GCPD had found were Penguin's network of contact, high ranking crew's member current locations and more than enough evidence of illegal contraband and blackmail.

Thus, John had himself nearly every bit of penguin's resources to play with, though lacking in manpower. With half a dozen shipment to complete and other half on the way, John would managed one of Gotham most persistent criminal empire with zero experience of simple business management.

'Wonder what happened if I sold all of these to commissioner Gordon? Maybe he gave me a pardon? Even date his daughter? God I always wanted a piece of the orginal Batgirl. Kept thinking what's she's doing right now, something along the line of kicking criminals butt or something."

* * *

"Really Dick? A pepper spray?"

"Shut up Barbs. I'm still traumatized by the bloodshot, gods I preferred bullets than pepper spray anytime"

"Guess we found the weakness of the mighty **Nightwing** , a spread of kitchen spice! Let me guess your next arch-villain, the Condiment King!"

"Really funny, Barbs. Damian, helped a brother out here."

"Do not talk to me Grayson, it's humiliating to have a brother defeated by a common thug"

"Really lil D?"

* * *

His snapped out of his daydreaming when the telephone rings.

"Hello, this is penguins and co. Gun store, What can I helped you?" Said John playfully.

"Ahh, Johny boy soo glad you still kickin'".

'Oh shit, its the Penguin himself!'.

"Of course sir, I barely made it out when those cops bust in. A terrible thing eh?". Said John, the guy who lead the police there. "Its the first time you call Mr. Cobblepot, I thought they got you for good"

Penguin chuckle, "They did, the bloody bastards have all the evidence they need to keep me locked up, and my lawyers are as useless as penguins on their molting week! Even with gun on their families head."

"Now enough about me, Let's talk about you John." He gulped at the mention of his name. "how's business. I know you're the guy leading the boys now."

"What makes you say that sir?"

"Cuz the rest of them are in here with me!". Penguin's tantrum give John a chill. "Useless imbecilic, bottom-feeding, simian leg-breakers the lot of them! But enough about me. So do tell me hot guy, What had you been up to all week?"

For some reasons John felt intimidated, even if it seems to be a good-willed innocent questions, John can't keep aside the fact that Cobbelpot was a villain, a Megalomaniac crime boss that found a way to thrive in Gotham crime underworld and elitist. 'I need to pick my words carefully'

"John, you still with me? Don't space out on me boy."

"Of course sir, your boys and booker keeps me informed on your future agenda. The GCPD got half of the cache location, mostly the dummy one however, kudos to your foresight.". John try to honeyed his boss first, it doesn't work.

"Yeah yeah yeah cut the chit-chat bonzo. Just tell me about business"

"Yes sir". John pitted the phone in the shoulder, his arms scattered the table for his notebook. He already prepared a page of things he need to say in case Penguin's called. 'Well well look at me, I'm getting good playing criminal'

John shrough off the thought. "First the shipment, two scheduled to came in this week. The goods we _bought_ from The **Whale** all safely made it into the stash without any real problem, along with the marksman trainer you _hired_ from his Odessa mob."

"The one we bought from the Tokyo auctions however had a slight... complications. Dragon Claws, the Korean crime syndicate that handles the transportation, just got their ass kick by **Justice** **League** **International**. When their crews on the ship heard of it, they tried to pull a fast one on us and sold it to **Black Mask** crew. I hired **White Rabbit** and some of **Bane's** Mercenary, to helped us steal it back. Now all was accounted for and ready for transport to our section in Bludhaven and Keystone city". John couldn't believe some of the words he just said himself.

"Good, good. How about the Police, did they still came for us?"

"No, apparently **Two Face** got himself in a tango with Street Demonz. Most of GCPD resources were on West Side."

And eerie silence followed. 'Did I said something wrong' thought John

Penguin's voice finally heard from the phone, He was laughing. "Well well look at you! barely a week in and you're running the show, **splendidly** I might add". For a fleeting moment, John appreciate the villain commendation. "You reminds me so much a friend of mine called Ogilvy" continued Penguin.

"Really? you flattered me boss"

Ogilvy, better known as the " **Emperor** **Blackgate** ", was a deformed superhuman that had been Penguin most trusted subordinate for quite a time.

He start his career from the bottom, a young boy acted as mere runner in Penguin's crew. Continuing to help Penguin, even with Batman on his back, Ogilvy became one of Cobblepot's right-hand man and, before long, his favorites. Penguin even trust him enough to put him in charge of his operations during his temporary absent.

'Sounds familiar? Yeah well you should know the ending of his story. It ends with him, laying on Penguin's desk, after Cobblepot hired Bane to kill him.'

With that in mind, John tried to end the conversation prematurely. "Now, is there anything else you need boss, Lark's and Fright currently working on a plan to get you out"

"Doubt it, the four-eyed Chimpanzee called Gordon keep close eyes on me, barely able to smuggle myself this burner phone. Look, I'll trust you kid, enough to let you run the show 'till I get back, don't _ever_ betrayed the Penguin's trust". With that, he closed the call. Parting not with pleasantries, but a warning. 'And here I thought we had a thing'

All these playing bad guy exhaust him. All he ever want was to be at peace; a wish that has gone farther and less significant by every passing moment

'My browser history, why do you haunt me still? If people found out I need to Google 'how to boil water' I'll never heard the end of it"

John unmotivated eyes gaze at the ceiling, of every furnished parts of the lofty room, the ceiling of was left untouched. "I guess Penguins not the type to looking up at something" he muttered to himself.

He shut his eyes, then mind, and snooze himself for whatever tomorrow brings in this shithole of a city

* * *

*RING*RING*RING*

"Yeah this is Pen- *Yawn* -guin and co. criminal empire, who are you and how long this conversations going to take."

"It's me again smartass, your boss Penguin. I forgot mentioned this but a major meeting I need to attend goin' down on **Metropolis**. I wanted you to be my representative, since we both know I can't make it. It'll be a waste not to come after I invest a lot on those **Society** psychos, now don't embarrassed me kid, all the big league will be there. And try to come back alives". *close phone*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _What_?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Society

**Author's Note:** *Insert generic fanfiction reason what's with the late update here*

By the way, really appreciate the review

* * *

Cold, Empty, Dark. That's how most astronaut, alien, or any living sentient that have ever fly past the Thermosphere would describe space, or a teenage emo answer when asked about how's life. Even so, this span of nearly void infinity is where Earth is located, home to a greedy little hairless mammalians called Humans. Their cupidity can be found even thousands of miles from the ground where they live, thousands of space debris, rusted metal for fighting a losing battle against sun, and hundreds of satellite vary in shape, size and flag. But of all intent and purpose, one particular Satellite was different

22,300 miles of the surface, the Justice League Watchtower float vigilantly over the Earth

The day was Thursday, and the command of the watchtower duty was given to **Cyborg** , as routinely scheduled. The former star football player sit idly on the tower helm consoles, with an undaunted focus on his task at hand. His metal and flesh fingers press the button seemingly in rapid random, brown right eye paired with bright red cyber left ones fixed heavily on the monitor. Sweat can be seen falling from his rigtside of his face, giving the image of how serious the task he's facing.

Rathalos just swept down on his character, defeating him for the third and last time. Game Over appeared on the screen

"Oh maan! Fuck this Game!" He shouted. Grabbing a hefty lump of Doritos from the bag next to him and shove it all in his mouth. As much as he loved to brag about his video game skills. It is the third and final time the monster had killed him. He about to shut down the entertainment console on the Watchtower Computer when a scarlet speedster came from the mess hall and move next to him, in an instant. "Hey Victor" the Flash greet him, before staring at the massive main screen. "That's new, never seen it before?"

"It's a Console game called Monster Hunter, I got it from; believe it or not, Constantine."

"For real?"

"Apparently it's a popular video game series from another Earth. He said he bought it as a souvenir"

Flash did not expect that. "That's rich. So a video game from another Earth, must try that later. Why did he even travel to another Earth, another secret magical crisis?"

"Didn't tell me, but Liverpool got their ass kick by United in finals, he probably searching an Earth version where they won". Cyborg cross his arms, and smile when he thought about what he just said. He might not be the closest Justice League member with the Great John Constantine, that title belongs to Zatanna, or even Batman when only counting the core member, but even then Constantine drop off on the Watchtower for a time, occasionally bringing with him a pack of Hellspawn or bad news concerning magical anomaly.

The Fastest man alive can only chuckle. "Now that's just stupid, Constantine kind of stupid."

"Almost as the Flash 'change the timeline again' kind of stupid right?"

"Now now Cyborg, that just hit too close to home." Flash frowned. He went to go get some coffee at the cafeteria, and comeback. It only took him a second. "Back to business then, any lead?"

"On why for the entire month the world is suspiciously went quiet for any Major Villains act? Not yet, although apparently Superman just put us on standby since yesterday. He might have a lead". Cyborg peek at the Flash, now with a sugar doughnut on his hand, he didn't even see him gone get it.

"If the Batman's the one who gave the standby order, than whatever it is, it could happen anywhere on Earth. But if it's Superman, it must be-"

"Metropolis" Finished the Living Computer, though it doesn't take one to know what Flash trying to say. "So what if it was wonder woman who put us on standby?"

"Mythological places probably, places that you can never found on any map." Flash look around and then. "What if it's me who put the standby order"

"You probably break the time again"

"Ahh C'mon!" Their lighthearted conversation comes to an abrupt end when the emergency beacon activate. Superman request every available hero assistance on Metropolis immediately. Flash sighed "Guess that's our cue"

* * *

 _Dear Diary'_

 _Why the hell did I start writing diary?! Ah Fuck it._

 _Today is June the fifth, of year unimportant. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. Today is a beautiful day_

 _But today is also the day I die_

 _A limosine park up yesterday at the Ice Lounge parking spot, searching for a representative for the Penguin. That Birdbrain Ugly Dwarf that make Tyrion look handsome in comparison just called the Intergang to pick me up, saying how it would boost his image if the Penguin representative arrive along with the most succesfull International Criminal Organization. Even though they had beef in the past, to think the Penguin do this to make sure I actually attend is absurd. If I die and you are the one to find this Cobblepot, Fuck You_

 _Thankfully I didn't really need to go with them in the end. The secret undersea train-tube Luthor make can only sustain four person at a time, but..._

 _I'm currently en route to a secret society meeting for worst of the worst villains, sitting next to a Psychic Gorilla Warlord, in front of me is the world deadliest assasin and a man-eating cursed Cat lady_

 _My name is John Doe and this is Jackass_

* * *

"Do you know who I am?"

"Ye-yes I do-sir, you are **Deathstroke** , the Terminator."

"And do you know where are we going?"

"N-No sir, not where."

"You know that's not the answer I ask for."

"I-It's a meeting sir, a secret meeting"

"And do you know who's going to attend the meeting?"

"Every-, Everyone sir"

"Which everyone?"

"E-Everyone, everyone who's a member of the society, secret society of super villains..."

"You seems quite well informed, for a new guy. Tell penguin I said thanks for the sniper he sold me before, Pierce right where I need 'em. Would you like to see?"

"Enough Slade, You're intimidating him."

"Oh really, me? The humble mercenary? Not you, the man-eating cat lady or the grumpy gorilla that sit next to him?"

"*Growl* Don't test me Slade"

"Read my mind **Grodd** and see the things I would love do to you"

"Enough boys, we're here"

Cheetah words silence the cabin, it appears that being the only woman (right?) in the room gave her a some sort of command leverage. John can only sit there, he reminds cheetah of Medusa Statue collection, pale and numb. Grodd and Deathstroke still gave the threatening look at each other, each one confident they could end each others life in an instant.

The Tube Pod train, which is practically Pod or Pill shaped Vacuum Tube train that moves within a transparent tube, suddenly become dark. Outside the window the clear water of Metropolis Bay now replaced with deep tunnel wall that is barely visible within the darkness outside. It still somewhat confusing for John on how Luthor could make an undersea train a secret from the City protector, but for Luthor everything is somehow; through one means or the other, possible.

Finally the Pod came to a stop, it was neither subtle nor sudden. The Pod side door open, revealing the four passengers in the comfortable luxurious cabin; two man, one female cheetah, and a Gorilla. John however need to muster all his strength to even stand, still wobble from the 'worst trip ever' let alone walk to the exit. He was the last to leave the train, which then he found himself in a massive underground complex held by construction yellow metal column. The dome lead ceiling explains how a massive secret underground train station can elude Superman. Past the room There's a simple doorway not far from the where the train stopped, he reluctantly follows his 'group' in. What come after was a short normal hallway, and then

The word massive might describe it, along with crowded, noisy, and even smells. But John prefer to describe it as 'A large collection of people with the most body count in the world'. A large Oval like room that was designed; for some reason, like lecture hall. Pitched floored, so the closer to the middle the lower the seats are, and thus the seatings were tiered. High above on the ceiling was a strange looking oval shape map of the earth with hotspot like Gotham, Metropolis, and Hong Kong are marked. Metal fenced balcony perched all around the room, which overlooking the main floor ten feet high. Right in the middle was an oval table, fifteen seats around it. only seven were occupied

 **Vandal Savage** , possibly the oldest human alive. A Very experienced warrior, leader, conqueror, diplomat, trader, human being in general. Untouched by time, the most knowledgeable villain in the world is also one of the most influential. John prefer to call him 'an Immortal caveman'. "He even still looked like one with hair and beard like that".

Next the **Reverse Flash** , or **Zoom**. Eobard Thawne, a time traveller speedster from the future. It'll be fair to say he's the flash greatest nemesis, both screwing timeline as easy as breathing

 **Black Manta** , real name unknown. A long time rival of **Aquaman** and a forever dangerous foe. Even here far out of the water he still wears his 'armed to the teeth' diving suit with the oversized helmet. Nevertheless, always known to be a dangerous adversary both on land and sea. 'I though the Aquaman equivalent in the Society would be Ocean Master?'

 **Black Adam** , another old and ancient being. King of the ancient Egyptian city of Khandaq and arguably, a god. Arch-Nemesis of Shazam and a forever nuisance for the Justice League

 **Gorilla Grodd** seems to have taken a place among the core member. For all John knew the gorilla of the society is supposed to be **Ultra-Humanite**. Nevertheless, the Psychic Primate has always been a major player in world wide crisis

 **The Calculator** , real name Noah Kuttler. Another important member of the Society. He acted as an information broker for the Society and the Villain underground world as a whole. "Dangerous, Smart, Calculative (Lol) a man with pockets full A-list hitman contacts and super villain in debt. The entire villain roster trust him for information. Have a _healthy_ rivalry with Barbara Gordon when she was the Oracle. Most people don't know however he is also a father, might be useful . . . Oh god I am becoming one of them"

Lastly, and apparently the sole woman of the inner council to be present, **Cheetah**. "The cursed huntress was **Wonder Woman** longest running (see what I did there) Villain. The phrase to describe her would be godly agile, magical, and of course man-eating"

Fifteen seats, and but John only knew a few of the missing occupants. "There's of course **Lex Luthor** , yet to arrive. But his secretary seems to observe the crowd from her perch on the balcony, a cold beauty in a suit called Mercy Graves. Another seat reserved for **Sinestro** , Yellow Lantern Alien and unarguably Green Lantern Arch-Enemy. **Deathstroke** supposed to have a seat, seeing how he's one of the founder of the Society, but he seemed to make himself comfortable at an unnoticed corner alone"

"And of course, there's the **Joker**. The Clown Prince of Crime and the person villain tell stories off to scare each other. But seeing how the room full of criminals that can lift car and destroy a small country has yet to become a nervous and sweating kindergärtner, means the Joker has not arrived"

John scan the room, try to find at least one friendly faces. Of course he prefer to get out of this meeting as fast as one could, but whether he like it or not, this is a good opportunity to make _friends_ , at least those who have no intention to rip your face and eat you whole.

He make his way around, focusing more on not to bump into a homicidal maniac and less on finding a decent seat. Out of more than a hundred criminals in this room, there's a good many who already have friends.

There's the **Rogues** , a well known central city villain group led by Captain Cold. Dangerous but moral coded super-villains who never hurt woman and children. In another part is the whole Gotham gallery; **Riddler** seems to be talking with **Killer** **Croc** , **Poison** **Ivy** , **Scarecrow** and **Bane**. For a moment John had a mind of joining them.

The other is not so well known or prefer not to draw much attention. There's the **Royal Flush Gang** , "flashy group". **The Fearsome Five** , an enemies to the Titans, Seems to having a heated conversation with **Brain** , a moving water dispenser that coincidentally the leader of the **Brotherhood of Evil**. **Catman** and his **Secret Six** seated themselves next to the representative for the **League of** **Assassins** , **Talia Al-Ghul** , whom accompanied by **Lady Shiva**. 'Cassandra's mother' John thought. He also noticed how Talia might be the owner of one of the seats below. Some international crime syndicate had their representative along with a handful of meta-human as guards, even **Manheim** of the notorious **Intergang** appeared.

Before John realized, a strong lean hand belonged to a cute blonde teenager had seized his hands from behind.

"Hello there mister! Looking for a tour guide?" The voice is both cute, sweet, and mischievous simultaneously. John for a moment thought she was some sort of a lost or kidnapped girl, seeing how it's rare to find a teenage Villain in DC Universe, 'it's more of a heroes things' John thought.

However, this sweet looking girl is nothing like she seems. Short blonde hair, cigarette between her left fingers, a knack for throwing boulders at anyone she hate, and complicated relationship with the Terminator.

Tara Markov, also known as **Terra**. "A former Titans and Slade's pet, depends on who you asks"

"Mister? Hello? You there? Terra to mister? I never knew I'm pretty enough to take someone's breath away". The girl repeatedly wave her hand in front of John, it takes a few extra seconds before the appointed Penguin representative snapped.

"Err no, I'm not into teenagers"

"No worries I'm not that young". That is a lie. "Besides, I can tell, bet we're not that far apart". The Earthbender threw an almost innocent smile at him. If not for the fact on how she's a registered homicidal lunatic, John might have consider it.

"I reckon we aren't". John Couldn't help but attracted to the young troublemaker, there's something about deadly girls that just seems to hit the button. He force her hands off then extend for a handshake. "John Doe, current representative for mister Cobblepot. You must be Terra if I'm not mistaken"

"Now look at that. Someone I never met actually knew me"

"You'll be surprised how informed the Penguins are. Now, how can this goon be of service to cute girl like you?" Said John. 'A little flattery wouldn't hurt'

Terra responds with a cruel laugh. "Ha ha, Cute? Mister, you surely haven't heard of me". The young girl take a shot from her cigarette, her red lips approach his own before a puff of smoke to John face. "But still, it has been a while since someone called me cute. Bold move mister John, now I'm intrigued"

"Pardon?"

She approach, close, too close. 'Damn is she seducing me?'. John mind scramble for any some form of response to the surprise attack. 'What should I do? Take her out for dinner above the rubble of Titan tower? Make a wedding ring from the precious metal she gave me at our first anniversary? Watch our kids go to school as we lived out our happy married life together? Hold on a second, I get ahead of myself there'

"What do you say? To tell the truth this be my first time in the Society as well, we new guy need to _stick_ together right?"

"But aren't you more into older guys? Or perhaps you might prefer Vegetarian?"

He could hear (and surely feels) his fingers cracking under Terra's hands. It took everything in John power to not show the pain. She stare at him, clearly pissed.

"I don't know what rumour you've heard mister, but let's not forget. We are underground. I could bury you whole and _no one_ here will even bat an eye". She Threatened.

John couldn't hide it any longer and winced. "I-I'm sorry" is all he could mutter, and it's enough. Terra released her handshake and make her way to the other side of the room, blending seamlessly with the other criminals.

'God she's scary, and she's just barely out of teenage'. But then, John remember where he is exactly, and realized Terra's just a small example of how terrifying the people he stuck with. 'What do I do to deserve this'

* * *

"Superman"

"Batman, it's unlikely of you to be the first to arrive."

"I just happened to be nearby"

". . ."

". . . What is it Clark?"

"Nothing, it just that I kind of hope I get to be the one on the knowing ends. You also know about the meeting aren't you?"

"From a friend, yes. I got a person on the ground, don't know how long until they catch him."

"You even a step ahead of me, no surprise. You know who's attending?"

"Didn't exactly get the guest list, but my source said it's anyone that had associated themselves with the Society in the Past"

"That's a long list"

"It is not a list, it's the entire criminal underground sitting in one place. That said, Luthor? Thought he turned a new leaf?"

"He did, at least that's what I like to believe. But he's still the founder of the society, maybe he just feel obligated to come?"

"It's happening in his basement Clark, it's very likely he's the one who sent the call"

"Still, I would like to believe he's changed"

"I never understand that optimism of yours"

"You ought to try it, it'll suits you.

"Maybe someday, call the League"


	5. Chapter 4: The Amazing world of Villain

**Author Note** : I'm terrible at this... oh well

* * *

 _April 28th_

 _Long time ago_

 _In a galaxy far far away_

 _I wish..._

 _To whoever unlucky enough to found this diary, I would like to ask you a simple question. If you could choose what world you find yourself trapped in to, what would it be? I say Star Wars would be a great option. Same goes for Star Trek or Avatar, Naruto, One Piece, Harry Potter, Lord of the Ring, Percy Jackson, Narnia, Hunger Games... okay maybe not that one._

 _Bottom line is, I'll choose any of the above. But fate -by fate I mean the grim reaper bonehead called Death- have other choice. DC Universe_

 _A universe where Alien invasion and time travel fixer are more common than Earthquake in Chile_

 _A universe that have world crisis every week, universal crisis every month, and innocent bystander died every day._

 _A universe so terribly chaotic they reboot it three freaking times_

 _As if that wasn't enough, Fate kindly choose Gotham for the landing_

 _City full of dressed up people; bat, cat, owl, an actual bat, an actual crocodile, quizzes man, walking refrigerator, sexy vegetable, Lucha Libre on drugs_ , _zombie hulk, horror fart, crazy clown, sexy crazy clown, Mr HalfBurney face, talking pottery mold, more bats, more bats but female, colorful sidekick A, colorful sidekick B . . . did I miss anyone?_

 _Then since life have a particular fond for giving me the path with the most misery, somehow I found myself in a Supervillain conference. Every single person here could kill me without even trying; I could freeze, burn, melt, electrocuted, poisoned, shot, stabbed, suffocate, eaten alive. This place is packed with bad people with terrible background and worse nickname_

 _seriously, the one leading the conference have around a hundred of them names_

* * *

"This committee is now in full session, Vandar Adg, The First Man, The Immortal, Khafre, Cheops, Alexander, Caesar, **Vandal Savage** is now presiding." Start a large individual in the table below. His Vogue and Dignified persona were amplified by his exotic fur collar coat, various expensive ring jewellery on his thick fingers, bellowing rough but crafted leader voice, and straight posture befitting of an aristocrat. At first glance anyone would find it hard to believe this person, is a Caveman.

"First, as the senior member of this Society, and the evil and crime throughout Earth history as a whole, I welcome you all to the Society third annual gathering of Villains. Brother and sister, for accepting our invitation, you have my gratitude." A shallow cheer and claps of criminals fill the entire Auditorium-like room

"Now I believe addressing each core member Society is in order, seeing the amount of new faces we welcome to our fold this year" He continued

"Professor Thawne to my right, proceeded by **Black Manta** , **Grodd** , **Deathstroke**." When he reach his opposite side of the table, his face take a massive turn. From the respectful senior villain into more of an angry caveman.

"Joining us today is our brother and host, the founder and former leader of this society, AND as you all might know, current member of the - I can't believe I said this - **Justice League** , **Lex Luthor**." The Crowd Booes in criminal harmony, to which Luthor -whom had come prepared in his signature Warsuit with an S on the chest, expecting the worst- pays no heed nor mind

 **Lex Luthor** is arguably the most well known comic book villain in the history of comic book. The bald businessman were the most ambitious villain on Earth, with resources and mind to back up his ambition. Ultimately, recent events had him turned from Justice League number one watch list, to a full-time member when he help saved the world against the Syndicate, earning him a spot in the League. This of course are not a favourable reputation when you found yourself in a room full of super-villains, who are currently screaming for your death

* * *

"Traitor!" Cry **Queen Bee**

"Death, the sentence is death! Kill him already!" **Giganta** yelled

"Let me have a piece of him!" Shout **Prometheus**

"Dibz on his legs!" Called **Parasite**

"I get the head!" Claimed **Killer Croc**

"I call for his bank account" Said **Captain Cold**

* * *

"SILENCE!" Bellowed **Vandal Savage** , slamming his primal fist to the metal table. "Friends, Brother and Sister of Evil wombs. Though it's true **Luthor** was a disappointing leader of this committee, he is still - whether we wanted to or not - a core member of the Society. It is courageously commendable how he provided the place and resources for this meeting to happened, despite now being a so-called hero"

"I'm not one to play mole, Savage. I always keep my words" sniggered Luthor

"That remains to be seen. I know you Luthor, I've seen many your kind before. Heroism and compassion does not suit you, it is but a fleeting ego moment, before you will be utterly disappointed by . . . kindness. You will returned to us Lex Luthor, worse." A murmurs and whispers from the spectators follow the Caveman speech, some buys it, most don't. Traitor are not a light sentence in Villain industry

Luthor however still shows no expression, grateful nor mortified. "Impressive speech" He praised, amidst the loud crowd. "I Believe you expect a thank you"

"Don't even think you are off the hook yet Luthor. I don't know what is it you are planning but the Society have not done with you. We discuss you later." Vandal Savage shoot a glance at the hero, before shift to Deathstroke, whom have faced the same accusations before with his short-lasting group of do-gooders, **Defiance**. All eyes in the room are on them

Somewhere in the crowd, **Killer Frost** , now a member of the Justice League of America, also felt the stares

With those ultimatum-felt like speech, Savage makes himself clear to everyone he is the current dominant member of the Society. The immortal human always been a major player in the world of super-villains, but to make a bold statement are unlike his usual methods of takeover. Unless he have a card to play.

Savage took a moment to catch his breath, waiting for the crowd to calm before proceed with the delayed introduction. "Now where were we? Right, to my left" he continued. "Calculator, Black Adam, and of course my lady" He graciously bow his head, an impressive performance of elegance for a Caveman. "Cheetah and Ra's representative, Ms. Talia Al Ghul."

"You might notice the empty seats, but some members of the Society are currently . . . indisposed. **Sinestro** is currently missing, **Circe** were captured, The same can be said for **Ultra** - **Humanite** and **Hector Hammond**."

"And as for the **Joker** . . ." For some reason, the entire room -made up of hybrid monsters, world class assassins, high stake mercenary, and tactical genius mastermind- all hold their breath in silence.

"- **The Joker** is currently unreachable, with membership to the Society still in question, he will not attend this meeting"

* * *

To sums up the room reactions

"Oh Thank God!"

"Goodness God thank you!"

"Guess the gas mask is useless now"

"Oh Lord, thou hast showeth us mercy"

"Aww, I'll guess no one dies thus year"

"HALLELUJAH!"

* * *

While the rest of the 'council' were somewhat amused by the reaction, only **Black Adam** -The champion of ancient egypt with the power of God to fight his immortal enemy and bitter rival, a ten year old boy- doesn't share the fondness. "To think" he started. "That a human clown would gain such infamy, respect and feared more than I do. Foolish! "

Talia gives a low laugh "In the heroes world, they respect and fear Batman -a mere men- like the rest of the League, it is a given reaction same to his nemesis regardless of appearance and lack of power" To this Black Adam can only sigh, for even an ancient being such as he, Batman is a mortal he himself come to respect, thought less so than the Kryptonian

Luthor however had a say on the statement. "Joker is an unexchangeable asset, he's one of the first member when I established this Society."

"He is unpredictable Luthor, a wild card" interrupt the demon daughter. "He's more of an asset out there alone, causing chaos than here"

"I think you overestimate the clown, he's just a mere human" Grodd argued

"So am I, and you're just a gorilla" Luthor remarks earn him a psionic invasion, an offensive that his warsuit have defensive measure against. Vandal however pay little mind to the two.

"Now regarding why we invite all of you here, I completely understand that it was such a rare occasion for people like us to gather in such large number. But me and my colleagues assured you that is to addressed a pressing issue of utmost importance". Vandal gesture to the man who had been sitting right next to him. The plain looking adult with white shirt and square glasses give a satristical smile before proceed to take a stand. **Calculator** , the number one to go person of criminal underworld for informations is thin and solemn in appearance, but everyone who had worked with him in the past knew he is one of the most brightest person in the business; Cunning, Manipulative, and Dangerously Calculating.

The predominant hacker pull out a sort of presenter remote. With a press of a button, the light gone dim, darkening the room. Right at the centre of the oval table appears a small hole. Some in the crowd became dazzled by the light show when millions of bright blue lasers pours out, tangling and dancing in the middle of the room. It took a brief more seconds for the lasers to make form. A rotating hologram of Earth, floating at the center of the hall. It nearly reach the twelve feet ceiling, size more than large enough for the entire crowd to see.

"The first subject to our discussion is here." The Calculator hit the remote again, and the hologram zoom in to a spot in the Atlantic, off the coast of east Africa.

"Since the early April, an abnormal weather pattern were felt throughout the Atlantic, specifically somewhere around north of the equator -Hurricane, typhoon, earthquakes, to name a few. I believe some of you who are operating on these premises are aware"

"This phenomenon is not just strange, it was not normal and even erratic. Before the Hurricane, came the earthquake, before the earthquake, came a drought. Animals spotted migrating eastward in masses. Sea level reach new record. According to Mister Savage, this phenomenon only happened once before in the history of mankind. The Flood of Noah". That last words clearly catch the crowd attention

"This come to an abrupt end a month later, with escalating property damage and casualty throughout the coast. Mister Savage contacted me to investigate this anomaly. It took a week to determined a possible epicenter, and it was right here"

A red blipping spot appeared on the hologram Africa. "Sierra Leone, the poorest country in the world yet abundant with Gold and Diamonds"

"With the help Grodd Gorilla miners, we excavate the entire area and found-"

"This!" Vandal Savage reach into his coat and revealed a large crystal to the crowd awe. It is shaped like two tall and precisely cut pointy pyramid crystal with six sides mash together, making a tall Hexagonal Bipyramid. It had light green color that reflects the light clear enough some might thought it shine light by itself. Around a foot or less in height, and fit the caveman fist perfectly.

The crowds are in awe. By awe means some like **Deathstroke** already estimate the price range and possible buyer, and some like Leonard _**Captain Cold** _Snart and his rogues already planning the escape route.

Vandal eyes are gleaming, both metaphorically and literally, wide happy grin on his face. "What you see is no ordinary crystal, ladies and gentlemen. It is no mere precious metal nor prized relic"

"This Crystal is a piece of heaven, fall from the Eden" He announced. "What you witness here is the caused of the great flood that engulfed the entire earth, this is the staff that cut the sea in half, it rule the world under Solomon's hands, and were used to resurrect the preacher back to life! I - **Vandal Savage** \- have been searching this crystal for countless centuries, yet it eluded my hand, always"

"We don't have time for your petty play, Savage! Just tell us why do you want us here!". Lashed Luthor. It earned him Vandal undivided attention. "You go through all the trouble bringing us here, and what? Because you want to brag about your new toy?! Get this over with!"

"Your impudence is at an end, Luthor. But not even you can stop me now!". Savage raised left his hand again, the crystal in his fist. Luthor seems ready to take on whatever tricks Vandal Savage has in store for him, and the crowd are enthusiastic to watch

But still, Luthor is not prepared

"As evil twined the righteous man". Started Vandal Savage, it does not take a Ph.D in magic to know that he was chanting a spell. "The serpent hid beneath the husk"

"Let the denouncer of evil, the traitor. Raise, I -Vandal Savage, the Immortal- demand for those who gave us wrongdoing, traitor in our midst, stand and show yourself!"

As the spell ends, the crystal Flashed. Bright, blindingly bright. The crowd were covering their eyes, their shadows grow upwards from the light below.

And then it's over, the light is gone. At first the crowd was confused, nothing had changed. Then they are astounded, then bewildered, before they became erratic and erupting curse words and death sentences

Three figure reluctantly stand as the spell compel them, blank stares on their faces. One amongst the crowd, and two on the table. All three are traitor.

"Killer Frost, Deathstoke, and Lex Luthor, the three of you are stand accused for treason against your fellow villain!"

* * *

Several minutes in and John Doe Already learn many things about DC universe villains world, and by many he means three:

One, the quote the "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy" are greatly applied here. But rather than "Peace", it is more of a "The guy calling the shoots". Right now, Vandal Savage -A guy with etiquette of a french aritrocrat and posture of a Gallic berserker- is that guy

Two, unlike heroes, villains doesn't want to die. This explains their hierarchical behavior, serving whoever got the means and reasons, usually for the money or forced by blackmail. And this behavior are acceptable within villain community, since no one here can really judge.

Take **Deadshot** for example. Floyd Lawton, good guy, better aim. He's working under the infamous **Amanda Waller** Task Force X, **Suicide** **Squad** , all because of his daughter, not that he got much choice anyway. The marksman currently seated at the opposite side of the room, highest seat. Because no matter how scary Waller was, no one can say no to Society summon. That just show how scary the world John got himself into

Three, never ever sit next to the **Riddler**. He had gives twenty riddles no one asked for throughout the entire course of the meeting, and already told everyone on how inferior all of their brain compared to him twice that number. He was soo unbearable, **Poison Ivy** -who already hate him for using her, **Bane** -Who hates riddles, **Killer Croc** -Who doesn't understand riddles, **Two Face** -Who actually participate on answering the first six, and **Cluemaster** -Who participate on all of them until the riddle about her daughter shows up, leave the entire seats around the Riddler vacant. All except John who sit right next to him

"All right, you're all left John. here's another one"

"Oh please god, just stop"

"What do you call a hobo that rule a criminal empire in less than a week?"

"An idiot with poor decision making skills. Please just stop it Enigma"

"Why, does the allure of seeing those three executed are more than my riddles?" Said Riddler, pointing at the drama below

"Solomon Grundy on ballet singlets is more alluring than any of your Riddle". Claimed John. The crowd already calling names and shouting execution suggestion to the council. With Luthor, along with **Deathstroke** and **Killer Frost** are kneeling on the ground.

"Look at all these buffon John, well you're a buffoon too but a tolerable kind. Look at them! Showing such uncivilized and barbaric reaction!"

"They're traitors, aren't they?". Pointed the temporary mob boss. "What exactly did the Society do to traitors?"

"Vary. thought we don't get much of them often. What did the Penguins crew do to traitor?"

"Feeding them to the sharks" John gulped at his answer. If he failed in the dock that night, that is exactly what happened to him

"Ah that do spell penguins all around it. The little rascal has always have an unlikely theatrics attribute. Nothing says Fear, respect, and trust but a great white jaws to the face. But for all his entertaining umbrella tricks and that atrociously genius business brain of his, that pesky bird always bore me. You on the other hand . . ."

John does not like that words one bit. "What about me?"

"A mere hobo to a substitute for the leader of the Penguin flock in less than two week, fascinating. How did you do it?"

John search for answer, he found none. "Luck, I guess . . ."

"There's no such thing as luck, my dear John. There's only . . . riddles". The riddler threw a sly smile to the unlikely mobster, who put his palms on his face. 'Please just shut up'

On the ground floor, Vandal Savage was in the middle of yet another part of his overstretched speech, with the green crystal (plumbob) still in his hands. The rest of the villains are on the edge of their seat, shouting encouragement to the prideful caveman.

Luthor, -stripped of his armor- are kneeling on the floor, hands behind his head. Behind him are Professor Ivo and his creation Amazo, most powerful android in the universe, not counting Vusion and Android 18.

"Not so powerful now aren't you Luthor"

"When we finished here Ivo, you will wish you have your old face back". Luthor spat. The smartest human in the world have been in worse situation, he always prevail. "Vandal Savage, what is your game here"

Savage doesn't even share a glance, his eyes are fixated on the gleaming crystal. "This power is capable of granting whatever the bearer wishes. When Solomon rule the earth, this crystal was his crown. The fire fear Abraham for it, and the sea split for Moses because of it"

Vandal Savage hold the crystal with both of his rough hands, his fingers gently stroking the precious crystal surface. "I dedicated some of my life for this. I cut a path of blood from Greece to India in my search, only to be poisoned when I found it. I burned Gaul to the ground where they hid it, and they stabbed me before I have a chance to use it"

"Now, It is mine once more"

"Use it then!". Shout Luthor, his mind still scrambling to buy more time. "Show me this power you so proud of"

The ageless first-man look at him, annoyed, angry, then amused. "He he, always the skeptic aren't you Luthor". Vandal approach him, looking down at the self-proclaimed smartest human, a title Vandal Savage has claimed throughout the histy. "Look at you. Hero, Luthor? I used to have such high expectations on you, always three steps ahead of his enemies. Yet wonder what path brings you to put that grotesque S on your chest!"

Savage point at Deathstroke. "And you!". He shout. The assassin are kneeling on the ground, hand closing his ears. Calculator had shut his armor off and Grodd are invading his mind, the Terminator can barely support himself, let alone talk. "You have guts showing your face here again, after what you had done"

"Screw . . . You . . . Caveman". That responds win the Terminator a caveman fist to his face.

*BAAM*

" **Deathstoke** , brother. what makes you think you can get out of this life. You of all people, playing hero with a bunch of kids. See where did that leave you, lower than before" Vandal Savage gave Deathstroke another punch, before moving to the third of the prosecuted; **Caitlin** **Snow** , **Killer Frost**. "At the very least, I expect you to turned on us"

"Fuck. You. You think you know Ice Age, Savage? Come closer and I show you what real Ice can do". Caitlin twitch, eager to lunge at Savage, freezing him and the whole room if not for **Prometheus** cuff designed to keep her power in check. Two weeks ago, when she received the Society invitation, she accepted it knowing she might not make it out alive. Yet regardless, she still came, just like that day when they summoned her for Deathstroke trial. She is a member of the Justice League of America now, it's her chance for redemption. **Batman** trust her, everyone in the team trust her. But that chance are slipping through her grasp, as long as the Society does not let her. "I hate you, all of you"

"Now that's the **Killer Frost** I knew. Deviant, deadly, a killer. But let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we, miss Snow, or I will need to make sure Firefly here to show you how easy ice melts". The caveman steps towards her, leaning down and stare right back at the member of the JLA, fully aware a touch is all she needs to kill him. "Such pure hatred, hidden beneath those pile of innocence. Maybe we started the verdict with you first"

"Enough games Savage". Interrupt Luthor. "You are a fraud, just like that crytal of yours-"

"Silence!". The crystal gleam, shimmering sound, and air in the room became thick and heavy again. Luthor eyes widened as his mouth forced to closed by invisble hand. Hard as Luthor tried, his lips couldn't open. Then the screaming began, or it would he could. But the loud grunt and twitching movement make it clear that the CEO of Lexcorps are in pain. That's when the crowd see his mouth, the lips create a grotesque pattern, appeared to be horizontal zigzag lines forming on his lips. His mouth were sewn. By magic.

The crystal gleam and shimmer stopped. "Let this be a warning for those dare questions my power!"

* * *

"He is soo dead." claimed John. Luthor is one of the most dangerous villain in history of villains. Albeit he's playing a hero now, messing with him are not a commendable idea, even if you are a so-called immortal warrior. "Sewing his mouth? That's just uncalled for, gross"

"No, not gross dear John. He's just . . . Savage" babbled Riddler. John wonder how much **Killer Croc** charge for eating a man alive.

* * *

"Teth-Adam, is there a problem?". Asked the Immortal Vandal Savage. **Black Adam** silence had been a irregularity in a room of frantic villain.

Black Adam are one if not the most powerful villain in terms of pure power on earth, calling him by his name by the unworthy are seen as an insult. But even he, a pharaoh of ancient Egypt, are told to respect his elder. "If your crystal are as powerful as you said, why haven't you used it to rule the world yet. Is that not what you would wish for?"

The rest of the core council look at one another. "It's true what Black Adam just said" Started Cheetah. "Why wish for these these small theatrics if it's as powerful as you said?"

"Because dear Minerva, these crystal just simply not strong enough. Whenever I wishes for something too grandeur, it rejects me. It asked for something in return"

Reverse Flash scratching his head. "And? What does it asked?"

"What any divine asks Professor Thawne; Souls. But not just any soul, this crystal is a piece of heaven itself, and thus only those who are welcome to heaven can use it's full potential!"

"But there's a way for unfortunates like us to use it". Vandal Savage look back at the three condemned villain. "Sacrifice. A soul for a wish"

* * *

"Classic!". Riddler attention now turn to the crowded council floor. "Riddle me this John. For love, you lay me. For hope, you paid me. Yet folly I still be?"

"Prayer?"

"That...". Riddler smile turn sour. "... Is actually a good answer, but no. It's Sacrifice John, Sacrifice!"

"A classic requirements for power. No need for harsh muscle-brain training and my intellectual prowess if you could just shove your beloved family down the pit of hell, and have hades grants you the power you wish for" Said Riddler, hands franticly moving at every words in his explanation.

John scanning the room empty seats. Several criminal are on the ground, lining up to have a piece of the three poor prosecuted. Currently its **Prometheus** pummeling **Deathstroke**. Other, like **Deadshot** and the **Secret Six** choose to remain on their seat, uninterested by what is happening below.

That is when John noticed the tremor.

"All these blablabla blabla, does anybody in this room capable of holding an intelligent discussion?!" Yawn the Riddler. "This is getting boring John, mind if I catch a ride with you back to Gotha-". John interrupted by placing his finger on Riddler face.

"How far are we underground?" Asked John, eyes straight at the ceiling

"Two thousand feet, layered with concrete, metal and lead". Said Nigma, it was then he also noticed. Another tremor strike, and another. Riddler quick wits look at Terra at the other side of the auditorium, the only Geokinetic in the room. The panicked look on her face translate an immediate conclusion. "Well, that is to be expected, Riddle me this John. Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, and all round party popper?"

Another tremor. John gulped. "It's the big guy isn't it?"

*BLAAM*

"Had enough Luthor."

"hmmphh"

"Oh right, you can't speak. I admired you Luthor, but playing hero stripped all those respect I had for you. Let's hope your soul is enough for the crys-"

*Tremor*

*Another tremor*

*So much tremor later, everyone in the room knew something is not right*

"What did you do? What!"

"Hmmmpphhh!"

"Oh right, you can't speak. By the power of the crystal, I command you to speak! Now Speak!"

"hhmmphh no-not me you fool! I might be hero, but I never betrayed my own Society. This is not my doing!"

"Then who?"

"Mister Savage, this one is laughing"

"Which one **Prometheus**? You Slade? You betrayed us?!"

*Laughter*

"What did you do Slade?!"

"Your crystal is wrong, Caveman. I am not a hero..."

*Explosion*

"...But they are"


	6. Chapter 5: Escape The Basement (Part 1)

There's a certain scene that plays over and over again in John's mind

it's a scene from when he was young, a child who is scared at everything that crawls, louds, and ghost

He was laying in the bed, cold sweat running down his forehead, the thunderstorm outside the windows gave shadow figures at every flash. The young child laid numb and afraid, cowering until he muster his strength to screams, so loud the hallway lights up, then the light his room, along with his mother scurrying to his side

she hugged him, warmth and calming, everything the young John's lacked. She started talking, comforting him with every word. Whisper to him "it was nothing but lightning, there's no shadow, no demon" only him, and now, her

She then looks at John, "there's nothing to be afraid of" She said, for that they both "prayed to the god, to the winged angels above, so they kept him safe, safe from the devils of below at night, till the morning light"

John Doe remember the night, because the present scene in front of him, reminds John of his mother's words

But there's no wings on the angel above, for this one bears cape and did not come to save him

For John is down below, along with the devil

* * *

The Scenes played out so fast. One moment part of the ceiling was torn down, causing the concrete and lead to come crashing down towards the one side of the auditorium. Next, surface light erupt from the formed chasm, with every person (and whatever the rest of the villain that doesn't identify themselves as a person) attention (and weapons) directed to the clearing smoke. Then, a wide chested figure, cape flagging behind him float down with enormity

The figure had many names, and John knew most if not all of them. Man of Steel, Man of Tomorrow, Big blue boyscout, the Last Son of Krypton, that flying thingy that is not a bird nor a plane.

He is Kal-El, he is **Superman** , the most famous recognisable hero in the history of super heroes

John Doe just had a nerdgasm

and it's not going to stop anytime soon

While John has the time of his life, **Vandal Savage** and the entire roster of villains had the opposite.

" **SUPERMAN**!" Yelled the testosterone caveman. "How nice of you to join us"

The big bad hero ignored him, rather more piqued by his rival, tied and bruised amongst the crowd. "Luthor, what's the meaning of this"

"mhm mhm mhmmm" replied the gagged millionaire

 **Superman** now moved his attention to the rest of the crowd, most he had a history with. "Put down your arms and surrender yourself" he diplomatically ask, to no avail.

 **Vandal Savage** unofficially replied for the crowd of nervous, excited, or regretful supervillain. "I see you are Prideful as always. If you think you can stop all of us all by yourself, boy. You're more of a fool than I gave you credits for"

"You're right, I can't take all of you by myself" a smirk appeared on his mouth, eagerly thinking to say a cliché one liner "Which is why I brought friends"

* * *

Super heroes, that's what the people called them

Man and woman (and whatever) who serves to uphold justice against extraordinary odds, to bring hope in a volatile danger-prone world.

 **Superman** is one of them, a Super Heroes

but not the only one, far from being the only one

John Doe eyes undauntedly stare above as the smoke of the rubble finally cleared. the surface light still pass through the fresh dug chasm, with superman silhouette shadow John and the rest of the evil doers. But the Silhouettes, the figures, are increasing, more and more

John knew one, he had already met him, even fought him, in a way. silhouette of the bat, right there perched on the hole behind superman. The Dark Night of Gotham City

The second one floating right behind him, he brings his own light, green luminescence glows from his right hand. With the greatest weapon in the universe, Hal Jordan of **Green Lantern**

Scarlet Speedster, the fastest man alive accounted there at the front as well. **The Flash** are titled to many people, but what in front of John is none other than the original. Barry Allen of Central City

The sole female of the forward row, not only gave John continuously fluctuating Nerdgasm, but almost a tangible liquid orgasm that makes John would accept another death with gratitude there and now. Diana of Themyscira, daughter of zeus, of Hippolyta, Goddess of Compassion and Destroyer of Virgin Nuts. John Doe stands far below her, but a glance and he already knew she is the most beautiful existence in his pathetic lifetime. Mediterranean Blue eyes, Greek Nose of every definition, apple red lips, smooth unblemished skin that shows no roughness of her profession, on it an ill suited armor that covers middle parts of her body's, displaying the sculpted body of a literal greek goddess. Her powerful biceps, her strong glistening thighs, my disappointment as a writer to my own mc. John eyes are captivated so much this entire paragraph is longer than the rest of the heroes above combined. **'Wonder Woman**!'

And the roster of the heroes are far from over

 **Teen Titans** , led by **Justice League** member **Cyborg**. **Doom Patrol** , band of misfits not unlike the **Justice League of America** , whomst also present in full gear to rescue a fellow member. **Heroes of the Young Justice** , **Justice League International** , **Justice Society of America** , **Justice League United** , the space based **Legion** , **Metal Men** , **Outsiders**. Multiple **Green Lanterns** of Earth sector, led by Hal Jordan. The list goes on and on as John Doe can't comprehend the sheer number and glory of epic proportions that plays out before his very eyes

So epic in fact, his mind goes full overload. Rendering him lost in his own brain, standing like a fool he is

And then, without warning, the popular dance of this universe, start

The first strike came fast, in form hailstorm of bullets came from below, whether its KGBeast minigun, Deadshot 5.5 piercing rounds, or members of Spyral plasma weapons, all came racing finding its mark on heroes. All, steel and plasma alike, came to an abrupt halt, floating harmless as **Zatanna** the magician utter the words "lla spots". And with the preemptive strike stops, the charges came

"Heroes, on me!" Shout **Superman** , trying to crash down to the fray

 **Vandal Savage** replied with a cry "Society! Attack!"

The swirling chaos of colors, dust and brawling sounds starts with **Superman** break the crowd by pounding the ground on his landing, not unlike a missile. Only the steadfast and heavy type of the Villains stands his ground, two of them, the fellow alien **Despero** and the energy absorber **Parasite** who uses their respective power to fight the men of steel.

Flash and many other speedster make quick work on many of the more ordinary villains, but their actions over as Reverse Flash defeat every other speedster but Barry just as quick. The two now locked on a brawl where everyone else doing mannequin challenge in their eyes

The **Green Lantern** s tried to pin the villains together, they summoned a wall to contain half of the villain crowd, but before they could fully enclosed them the boundary falter, then diminished all together. All the **green lantern** barely hold their composure as their mind was invaded by the handicapped bobblehead **Hector Hammond**. The lantern forced landed by his telekinesis, crushing the deeper into the ground. **Kyle Reyner** break through the mind boggling somehow, and launch a fast energy boxing fist, rattling the psychic head not unlike a bobblehead.

His victory are cut-short however, as **Sinestro** came at them, flailing his fear based construct at every **Green Lantern** in his sight

Other sector saw fighting just as fierce, fought by fire, ice, bullets, or a simple fistfight, the kind that could level a building any other day

And John Doe, a lower than second rate criminal, is right in the middle of the fighting

'Wish I brought a camera'

The thought however crash along with **Kite Man** (Hell Yeah!) unconscious body at him

John grunted as he moves the body off him, 'and a bloody armor' he continued

 **Riddler** , like the obsessive fanboy he is. Glared at and only at the Dark Knight, standing still with his trademark cane, observing his self proclaimed nemesis. "Not unprecedented really, a gathering of this many would certain to bring attention"

"Though to warrant this reaction… hmm… unsettling, he knew in advance… but from who?" He stroked his chin, in deep thought. Not that John care much.

"We need to get out of here" Started John, he could feel sore all around his body. The adrenaline not there yet. "Any idea smart guy? And no riddle please"

Snapping out of his observation trance, **the Riddler** thought of a plan, route to escape. And done "The tram from which we came, should be left little to unguarded. Otherwise we all be drowned by-"

* * *

 **Vandal Savage** , he have the experience, the skill, and willpower, he is the epitome of humanity, perfected for centuries, the rightful leader of humanity. At least in his own head

Seeing the carnage before him doesn't unsettled the ego fuelled Hominids. On the contrary, it brought a smile to his face. For in his terribly bulky hand, the greatest weapon in existence, or so he is convinced

" **SUPERMAN**!" He screams, and he got the big blue attention.

The crystal, translucent and powerful. Were raised before him. Superman, even with a glance, knew that is not a simple decoration. "Gave it up, **Vandal Savage**. Whatever that is"

"This? This is your doom!" The cliché line followed by a simple beam from the crystal, and it obliterates the super hero poster boy if he dodges a little late.

The beam pass through and pulverised the aisle behind.

poor John

* * *

'Poor me' Thought John, falling on his assess the second time. Thought this time it is the floor that is missing.

His mind scans the massive hall turned colorful freakshow brawl arena. He looked to his side, the **Riddler** laying there, even unconscious he still have the annoying smug on his face. "So much for figuring out everything, bet you don't see the floor disappears"

He forced himself up, the sore is hitting him in every way he knew, and this time even with the adrenaline. Each breath is heavy, each movement hurts, a cracking sound happens somewhere in between.

"Got to get out of here" He told himself, a large boulder came crashing to the walls several feet next to him. **Mammoth** , member of the **Fearsome Five** got planted to the walls. "Now"

He climbed down the rubble, to the level ground. The exit door that leads to the tram is not far from where he stood, just higher, as it on the walkway above. For a moment he wish flying there was a possible option

'Oh wait, it is an option' He scan around a rubble, and walk to the sorry state the villain **Kite Man** (Hell Yeah!) is in. He knew his backstory, and not feeling remorseful for practically mugging the unconscious person. "Kite can't fly indoors, but you're smart, so you better have something for me"

John found himself a jackpot. In one of his pouch he found a green, sort of a gun thingy, the shape not unlike any water gun an 8 year old might use. It's quite heavy, and based on the coil of rope at its top, appears to be grappling gun. "Not a dc character without a grappling gun I guess"

As the fight only grows fiercer around him, he shot the gun at the walkway above, and shot a dull shape something on the rope, not sharp like any grappling gun he ever see, not that John ever see one outside the media.

And to no one's surprise, it bounced against the railings, not grappling anything like a grappling gun should. And of course the dull end transform

Into a kite

'Of course'

Here be John Doe, playing with Kite while the gods around him fighting

His frustration turns physical assault on the gun, punching it as hard as he can. "Why. Don't. You. Work!" At the fifth hit, a strange sounds from the gun, accumulating to the kite above applying some sort of jet pressure. It moves somewhat autonomously, and glide to the rail on its own before attaching itself. "uhh okay, so it is a grappling gun. Kite style" He use every willpower he had refused to call it a 'kite gun'

As he ascends (grinning at how cool this was all the way) he saw the chaos he left behind, not even the sky clear as nearly half of the participants capable to elevate off the ground

Just as he reaches the rails, pulling himself up. There be the exit, right in front of him. 'This is almost too easy' He told himself. "Something is going to go wrong"

"Vandal have something on him, some sort of crystal"

"Is it kryptonite?"

"no, not kryptonite, but definitely dangerous. It could kill me all the same"

"Copy that, Hal?"

"I'm on it **Batman** "

* * *

Another figure came crashing

Right at John Doe

John shouted in not much of a surprise, a second person to fall on him. "Another green… great"

They both grunted as they pull themselves up, the enigmatic Lantern's stretch himself, flexing his muscles on the tight cgi costume. "Sorry 'bout that" He started, before looking at the poor sod "Mr?"

Without much thought reach his mouth, John replied. "Doe, John Doe". At this single moment, his brain just had enough. "Call me John"

Hal curiosity put him to a pause, "Err… Right. John. Yeah, Haven't seen you before. You new?"

This is a wake up call for Him, "What?" He just realized he, a villain (substitute), stand face to face with a Justice League. Hal Jordan, the greatest **Green Lantern** that ever lived, tall, poist, ex-pilot turned space cop, and all around saviour of the galaxy, if not the universe. 'Shit'

"Well… Yeah I'm new… new guy, that's right I'm a new guy" He put a terrible smile as a front, grinning, face pretty much shape shouting 'I'm lying' while leaning a hand against the wall

"Oh ok…" answered the hero, ring still glowing at the ready. "So which one are you"

"Uh?" Sounds John, perplexed

"Which side are you on?"

"Oh" This got him on the ropes, excuse formed and broken inside his brain. "I-I am a… Hero. Yes that, Hero, sir yes sir hero alright, quite a brawl here yeah? Good thing you have me, the Hero! John! . . . . . . . Doe . . ."

Hal Jordan didn't buy it. "Oookay ..., well" He construct a chain, green and steel strong chains coiling around the self proclaimed hero body, before tightening him up. "Well John Doe, or whatever your name is. All you need to do is sit there, and stand still while I take care of-"

*thunk*

The great **Green Lantern** , slumped unconscious. A floating fire extinguisher behind him

The chains around John's body disseminate. "Took you long enough"

"Sorry sir" A voice came from the fire extinguisher, "Even being invisible, moving through that crowd is hard"

Imperceptible Man, a sorry state of a criminal. With the power every pervert dream of. Just knock a Justice League flat off his feet. "Is he dead?"

"Doubt it" John just about ready to burst through the exit. "Where's my case?"

"Got it right here" The fire extinguisher float down, and a black case float up, John grab it enthusiastically. Then hastily opening it up. "Why are you alone?"

"As you see, sir" A moment of pause, Imperceptible Man look across the Hall. "Mister…. Lawton is currently preoccupied. He smuggled me in, but when the fighting starts, he told me to escort you out, said you'll be in more danger when together with a high profile criminal like him"

John let out a breath, annoyed. "He better be, I paid him a mill just to make sure I got out of here." As he fixed his gauntlet, now in all black. Along with a pair of glasses from the case and a pouch bag. He intentionally didn't pick the bowler hat. "How do I look?"

"Ridicu- I mean charming, sir. That glasses look... good on you" The glasses are round, wide, and ugly. A trait John need not more. "By the way… I found something on the ground, and-"

Hal Jordan swipe the invisible thug off the floor, before constructing debris to fall on him. This time the fire extinguisher does nothing. "Well, where are we" He look at John

John is afraid, John is going to die. "I-I uhh just going out" He break through a sprint. But instead of the door, a green construct of a brick wall welcomes his face. "Ouch"

"I still have no idea who you are" Started the great space cop, a bit frustrated by the surprise hit. "But I do know which side you are now"

"No shit" John start by firing the… Kite Gun again at the not so unsuspecting Green Lantern, A kite gun against the most powerful weapon in the universe, at least this time the automatic grapple deploy instantly. Hal Jordan does not even need to dodge, or budge. For the projectile miss

Then as it anchored to the rails behind the Lantern, John lunge forward, seemingly try to crash right into his opponent. His opponent however respond by flying overhead. "You really out of your element here, kid"

John, upside down as he crashed to the rails, grows a bit more frustrated as well. "Yeah well, this is my first super villain gathering after all"

The **Green Lantern** is not amused. "I had enough of you". He construct another chain, this time it ties to John ankles, and threw the poor pretty much ordinary man hard on the wall. A spew of blood reach his tongue.

'I really am gonna die'. The chain pull himself up. Floating to the green lantern's level. He now see eye to eye. With John upside down. Intimidated before the lantern mask. "Err… Spiderman Kiss?"

"What?" Said Hal, surprised, before noticing something trailing down John forehead. "Wait, are you crying?"

"N-n-no no that's just the… dust" As the tears coming down his scalp. John tried to fix his glasses. "Yeah I'm Crying"

 **Green Lantern** now felt terrible for slamming the thug quite hard out of frustration

But before he could express his sorry, John Doe pressed a button on the glasses frame. "And you are actually blind"

* * *

The Penguin's office, 4 days prior the meeting

"I hate you"

"Sir?"

"I hate you"

"Err. May I ask you why… sir?"

"Your powers"

"My power sir? being invisible?"

"Yes"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"How many hours you spend in a women's bathroom"

"I never do such thing"

"Don't Lie"

"Never sir"

"Then why do I found this on the women's bathroom floor?"

"That's..."

"Your glasses"

"No… but..."

"Yes it is, this is the only piece of clothing you ever wear, you're naked at this very moment for all I know! Are you naked right now? Are you nudist imperceptible Man? are you! Du bist ein Jude?"

"Sir? Never"

"So why do I found this glasses in the women's bathroom MISTER NUDIST?"

"Sir why are you there in the-"

"Don't bother the details! Answer the goddamn questions!"

"I-I use the women's bathroom… cause it's much… cleaner"

. . .

"That is the most pathetic piece of argument I ever heard since Russia invasion of Crimea . . . So tell me about this glasses? It's quite… odd"

"It's belong to a fellow **Penguin** lieutenant long ago, Hypnotic Man"

"Hypnotic Man?"

"Yes sir"

"So it could… hypnotizes someone?"

"Yes sir"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Not only you're invisible, you also have a hypnosis glasses"

"Sir?"

"What kind of sick motherfu-

* * *

It happens quite in an instant

The Green Lantern rings makes the will of the wielder came true. The will is the power, what one believes is the power

And John just convinced him that he is blind

And so it shall be

"What the!" the sudden loss of sense caught him off guard. The chain construct fell, so does the floating Hal and John Doe.

Even after crashing down to the ground, Hal Jordan kept flailing his arms, trying to find John, the rails, the doors, anyone, anything he could get his hands on. He suddenly goes blind, and no one can take that and stay calm. "What did you do!"

"I-I uh" even if the person just break his spine, body, and to some extent, his spirits. John conscious still felt terrible, even though he still consider if punching the man who slammed him to a concrete wall in the face. The thought left, afterall, he just doing his job. And John is a career at Villain this point. "I make it up to you someday. Maybe"

Finally, leaving the carnage and triumph over a Justice League member, John Doe finally left the room

* * *

"Damn it! Batman! you read me? anyone? Can't see…"

"I'm here, Hal, do you get the crystal?"

"I do… I-I don't know, I drop it and I… I need help"

"What happened"

"There's a person here… he got me blinded… I don't know what happened. Can't see anything"

"I have your visual, near the exit. How did he get you?"

"One moment he stared at me… glasses… I don't know, hypnosis maybe? Next thing I knew I can't see anything"

". . ."

"Batman?"

"Try removing your ring"

"What?"

"Just do it"

"Okay… uhh, should be easy for me... Wow that did it. How did you-"

"No time to explain, who did this to you"

"There's a man, wearing a vest and suit. He said his name is John Doe"

"That's… He is a subtitute for Penguin. Shouldn't be much of a problem"

"Yeah well he just knock me down a notch, no worry I'll pay him back, he's running off the exit"

"No, stand down, he might have prior experience dealing with lanterns, and we need you elsewhere. Flash, can you take care of him?"

"Already there"

* * *

Things are looking good for John Doe

The hallway that leads to the tram, the path to his freedom, are just several steps away. Leaving the super slugfest behind. Even with the door closed John still can clearly hear the sounds; screaming, crashing into concrete, machine guns, lasers, Black Canary screeching

'wait… Black Canary?' The thought almost stops him. 'Damn it, gonna regret this later, goodbye fishnets on thighs'

But before he reaches the door, something hit him

In a flash

John stumble forward, brain still processing what just happened. Face down flat on the concrete floor, the hypno glasses broke. "What… now…?!"

He pushed himself up, still on all four, before another hit get him spinning 180° to his back. The broken glasses thrown somewhere in the hall. He didn't get a good look at what -or who- is happening, but the simple yellow flash is enough for him

Still laying on his back he screams, frustration, desperation, and plain annoyance."ANOTHER ONE! Really!"

 **The Flash** appears above John, standing, smirking at the lowly criminal. "You don't look much? How did you beat Ha- **Green Lantern**?"

John just can't believe it. Another **Justice League** , right before him. Nearly a breath away. **The Flash** himself. It excited him much it nearly eclipse his frustration. "Don't you have better things to do?"

 **Flash** , flatly responded. "Oh yeah right. Hang on a sec." And he vanished

Confused, John did not stay to take any chances, he forced himself up and limp his way to the door. Painting, cold sweat drench his stupid face, aching muscles and fracture of bones make every movement a painful effort, wincing at each step. The only good part of his body is his right arm which was covered by a gauntlet, thought still hurts in some joints

'Happy thoughts John, happy thoughts' he repeated, clearly self illusion. 'He's gonna come back, and you need to get out of here'. Still the idea that he is being chased by **the Flash** , definitely go down in his top ten 'amazing things to do in DC universe: stupid edition'. Just a moment earlier he successfully fought off the greatest **Green Lantern** in existence (debatable), a feat that put another feather to his ugly bowler hat.

Of course, **the Flash** came back, and John find himself (again) face first on the floor. At this point he is ready to cry again. "What took you so long?"

Flash is taking his time, this hallway is pretty much what the bench is for most field sports. A place for timeouts. "Oh you know, bad guys, monsters, mob boss, the usual". The speedster quite rather enjoying this. "You give **Green Lantern** quite a scare back there"

John just going to enjoy the floor for now. "Well you know… we Penguins have a strict no green policy. Color's bad omens for Gotham"

"Really?" Barry raised his hand, counting. "Let's see… you got **Joker** obviously, **Riddler** , that Giant crocodile, the plant lady, yeah definitely bad color for you"

The petty broken down criminal turn to his back, eyes on the ceiling, then to Flash. "You forgot **Electrocutioner** "

"Who?" Asked the speedster, leaning to give John a hand

John take the help. "Y'know, big dumb guy, the one with defibrillator hand". The gauntlet starts up. "Like this"

* * *

Final Offer, 2 weeks before the meeting

"Let's see…. You failed one shipment, lost a turf fight against two face-"

"He got a Crocodile!"

"- beat up by an oversized lizard, lost twelve guys for simple kidnapping, you failed our excursion to Burnside-"

"The Bat-Bitch is there. I'm - a - kill her next time!"

"- So to close it all up, beaten by a girl… at least tell me she's not on a wheelchair when she beats you"

"Err… no I don't think so"

*sigh* "Butch-"

"Buchinsky"

"Mister… Electrocutioner… see I'm trying to run a criminal empire business here, and I fail to see why keeping you is benefiting this proud enterprise"

"Fancy talks, for a new guy to the suit"

"Trust me, I hate my position more than the next guy, but the bed clearly beat sleeping in the streets, thought the size of a babies cradle. How about you tell me something you actually accomplished? something about your side project?"

"Yeah… so the expensive Gauntlet thing you had"

"The one I specifically told you to throw away?"

"I upgraded the shock power, now it even stronger, no less heavier, but still enough to fry Bat-Brains yeah? 50.000 Volts!"

"You do know there's more to electricity than volts? And it's not the voltage that is dangerous, it's the current to the body"

"Common wrongs! I know my psychic-"

"Physics..."

"- Physics. So… want to try it"

"Just… make sure it sets to paralyze, I'm not looking to fry brains anytime soon"

* * *

It is the current

A human would take damage ratio to the amount of currents it tooks. At 1 milliamp, they would feel a slight tingle to the skin, at 5 a slight shock, 10 to 30 milliamps could cause Painful shock along with loss of muscular control, this point letting go is unlikely, between 50 and 100 milliamps extreme pain, respiratory arrest and severe muscle contraction, letting go is impossible.

1 to 4.3 amps cause ventricular fibrillation, uneven and uncoordinated pumping of the heart, muscle contraction and nerve damage begins to occur. 10.000 milliamps or 10 amps means severe burns, cardiac arrest, death is probable

Voltage does not mean much, it all comes down to the resistance and power, all came down to amount of currents that could flow through the human body

50.000 volts is much more than what is needed to achieve all the above. A taser of such voltage is commercially available, though of course not having the means to enough flew all of it.

A defibrillator glove on the other hand, one much more efficient by not giving needless electric discharge for _'intimidation_ ' to ' _scare 'em good_ ' is more than enough to punch through silicon based quartz and fabric, thin enough to put in a ring

especially considering the other side is a lighting rod

'Oh god the screams' It all to familiar, taking him back to that night at the harbor. 'At least this time it was an adult, not a (murderous, trained assassin) teenage girl'

Barry Allen are screaming, his face, his body, it all screams. Eyes wide, muscle contracted to paralyzing degree. This is far from being the first time being electrocuted (him being superhero is because he got hit by lighting). But the sensation is still painful, but not new, not strange

and he could handle it, he always could

Even with the glove at full power, the Flash still not back down. John himself winced at the amount of power the shock emitted. To think he make fun the man with this tool to a daily basis. The thought stops however, as Barry Allen fought back.

The guilt now followed by sheer fear. John just can not believe what is happening. "Why. Won't. You. Gave. UP!"

With sheer will Flash force his left hand to strike his adversary. A simple strike through a lot of effort, John Doe got himself stricken down, he touched his hurting cheek, then in awe, look at the hero before him.

He somewhat smoking, one does not need visible hit point to see this member of Justice League is at the end of his ropes. His breathing is heavy, uncontrolled, muscle clearly take the speed regeneration to full extent

"Cause we hero don't give up". Flash smirk again, stupid smile to the undeserving criminal. "Remember that, kid"

*bang*

The shot came from behind, even with the surprise and blind spot, Flash could dodge a little, enough to dodge so it hits non lethal part of his body from gunshot alone. He fell forward, next to John, who still gathering his thoughts, seeing the fallen hero, the the shooter

A lone adult male, large build average standard, well comb hair, classic villain moustache, black suit, expensive. "Mr. Doe, you alright"

"Manheim" Said John, still searching his breath.

"I see we have similar thoughts, I always knew you are something special" He walks to John, before changing glance to the unconscious hero. "So this is the Flash. He is less impressive than what my dossier gather"

"Where's your bodyguard?" John redirect the conversation

 **Manheim** answered. "Back there, unconscious if not dead". Still he proceed to kick the hero. "Good riddance, now let us get out of here before more customed freaks shows up"

John just sighed, stands up, and follows the leader of Intergang, the dark live of this world seems to be unavoidable. "Hey Mister **Manheim** "

"Yeah?" replied the notorious criminal

John grab **Manheim** shoulder, gauntlet powering up. "I still haven't thank you for the ride"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Sorry…?

 **It's just that fanfictions not really the top of my priority list**

 **Priority would be:**

 **Social Life**

 **College**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Playing never '** ** _going to happen scenario_** **' in my head**

 **MMO**

 **Bike Stuff**

 **Sleep**

 **Gacha**

 **The list is in reverse**


End file.
